Ramalan
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :    -Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…    -Seorang yang mencintaiku…    -Seorang yang aku cintai…  Buat lebih lengkapnya baca aja storynya :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ramalan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku No Uzumaki (Cerita ini diambil dari ovel 1 cinta sejuta repot dengan perubahan sesuka saya :D)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE! Typo (s) *maybe, INO POV**

**Description : For SISTER event.**

**Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :**

**-Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…**

**-Seorang yang mencintaiku…**

**-Seorang yang aku cintai…**

**Hanya satu yang yang mesti aku pilih untuk kebahagiaanku.**

**Kalau bisa aku bakal milih orang yang aku cintai saja. Tapi nggak mungkin. Kata orang cinta itu takdir.**

**Trus, apa bener orang yang mencintai kita akan bisa membahagiakan kita kelak?**

**Pilihan yang sulit!**

**Genre : Romance. Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Prolog-<strong>

.

Antrian sedang penuh, dan aku sangat kesal. "Naru, jangan dibuang-buang es krimnya."_ 'Ughhh… merepotkan sekali pergi dengan anak kecil'_. Sudah tiga puluh menit aku berdiri hanya untuk membeli tiket _banana boat_. Musim panas membuat pantai begitu ramai. Apalagi awal musim panas seperti sekarang.

"Naru, cepat habiskan!" Dan aku makin kesal dengan wanita di antrian _jet ski_ sebelahku terus menerus melihatku. "Dei jangan balas lihat!" ujarku berusaha memutar kepala Deidara yang menengok ke belakang. _'Dasar anak kecil bandel!'_

"Siapa sih dia un?" tanya Deidara.

"Mana Nee-chan tau, oke? Sekarang mana es krim kamu? Kok udah enggak ada?" tanyaku, menarik Deidara yang nyaris menyelinap di antrian _jet ski _itu.

Deidara menunjuk Naruto. Saudara kembarnya, yang baru kusadari memegang dua _cone_ es krim di kedua tangannya. Melahapnya bergantian. Kelihatannya asyik sekali.

"Naru kenapa kamu rebut es krim adik kamu, hah?"

Naruto seperti tidak mendengarkanku. Dia menoleh ke arahku tetapi tidak merespon.

"Dei kenapa es krim kamu ada di Naru, sih?"

Deidara tidak melirikku. Dia masih saja menatap wanita aneh yang menatap kami dari barisan sebelah.

"Dei?" panggilku. Sementara barisan sudah maju dua langkah.

"Hei kalian mau naik tidak? ayo maju!" ujar om-om di belakang yang terlihat kesal.

Naruto melangkah mendekatiku. Dan Deidara masih harus aku tarik agar tetap berada di sampingku. Dua-duanya kembali mendengarkanku, setelah barisan maju lagi beberapa langkah.

"Kok wanita itu ngeliatin kita terus sih, un?" tanya Dei penasaran.

"Nee-chan nggak tau," aku melirik wanita itu, "dia dari tadi emang ngeliatin kita. Udah deh. Kalian cepetan ke sini."

"Mungkin dia mau nyulik kita?" kata Naruto.

"Ah, nggak. Mungkin dia mau ngajak kita kenalan, un." Dei menatap lagi dengan tajam wanita itu, seolah tengah menggunakan telepati dengan wanita itu. "Mungkin besok-besok kita bakal ketemu wanita itu lagi un," lanjutnya.

"Aduh kalian ini ngomong apa sih! Ayo sana maju barisannya udah maju tuh! Udah, jangan liatin wanita itu!"

Barisan kami maju lebih cepat, meninggalkan wanita itu di belakang. Akhirnya kudapatkan giliran naik _banana boat_ itu, tepat ketika loket _jet ski_ di sebelahku baru saja dibuka. Dan tau apa yang di kerjakan wanita itu? Dia masih menatap kami ketika kami bergegas naik ke _banana boat_.

Dari sorot matanya, aku tahu dia hendak berkata, _'adik-adikmu lucu ya!'_ meski aku yakin wanita itu punya pandangan lain padaku. Pandangan seperti, _'bolehkah kuculik adikmu untuk ku bawa ke nenek sihir?'_

Ah, tidak. Wanita aneh itu tidak seaneh itu. Pikiranku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Namun ia memakai anting yang besar sekali, dan _boho skirt_ seperti wanita gipsi.

"Dei! Pakai pelampungmu dengan benar! Naru berhenti makan!"

.

.

.

"Habisin makanannya, udah itu kerjain PR. Oke?"

Jika Naru dan Dei tidak menurutiku lagi hari ini, akan kuhukum mereka.

Sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan. Nii-san, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san belum pulang juga. Aku sendirian di rumah berusaha membuat Naru atau Dei tidak memecahkan lagi satu barang pecah belah di dapur. Padahal aku sudah memasang pengumuman di lemari es. **"BELILAH PERABOT DARI PLASTIK YANG AMAN UNTUK SI KEMBAR**." Namun tetap saja si kembar selalu berbuat onar di dapur selain memecahkan barang tentunya.

Bukan suatu anugerah bagiku memiliki dua adik laki-laki kembar. Oke, mungkin sebenarnya anugerah, tapi Naru dan Dei tidak! Si kembar _cute_ ini tidak memiliki bakat untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Aku betul-betul hampir kewalahan menghadapi keduanya.

"Aduh, Naru! Serealnya jangan di tumpahkan ke atas meja," pekikku sambil meletakkan sapu di dekat pintu. Saat ini aku sedang membereskan pop corn asin yang tumpah, lebih tepatnya 'ditumpahkan' oleh Dei dua menit lalu.

"Kan ceritanya kotoran," ujar Naru sambil cekikikan. Dei yang berada di sampinya juga ikut tertawa, dan tiba-tiba dia menumpahkan satu sendok sereal jagungnya di atas sereal jagung Naru yang sudah ditumpahkan duluan.

"Itu nggak keren Naru!" kataku menghampiri mereka dan mengambil lap. "Yang keren itu masukin sereal ini ke dalam perut."

"Ah, nee-chan mah kuno un," kata Dei, namun ia tetap menyendokkan sesendok sereal ke dalam mulut.

"Tapi aku nggak bilang kalau ini keren," kilah Naru. "Aku kan cuma bilang kalau ini ceritanya kotoran."

Aku mendengus. "Terus kenapa kotoran ini enggak kamu makan aja ke dalam mulut?"

"Ih, nee-chan jorok!" kata Naru, dan Dei mengangguk mengiyakan. "Masa manusia makan kotoran?"

"Ini kan sereal!" aku melotot ke arah Naru. Dan dia ketakutan seperti biasa. Dia langsung menyuapkan seluruh serealnya ke mulut, melahapnya habis, bahkan menyusul Dei yang serealnya tinggal seperempat lagi akan habis. Saat itu bel rumahku berbunyi.

"Nyonya… Tsunade… Baa-chan?" kataku –menyeritkan dahi - saat membuka pintu. _Wow_. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku katakan melihat nenek paruh baya, tetanggaku, rupanya datang ke sini untuk membantuku.

"Sepertinya kamu kesulitan lagi mengurus Naru dan Dei, ya Ino?" Dia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergegas ke dapur. '_Menganggap ini rumahnya sendiri saja,'_ batinku. "Kaa-san mu tadi menelepon katanya baa-chan di suruh membantumu mengurus Naru dan Dei."

"Ouwh," desahku tersenyum lebar. "Hehehe… domo arigatogozaimashita… baa-chan."

"Naru dan Dei lagi di dapur, makan sereal," lanjutku.

"Bohong!" teriak Naru dari dapur. "Kami di beri kotoran!" Tsunade-baa-chan langsung melirikku dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Baa-chan," jelasku buru-buru. "Aku hanya memberi sereal jagung saja…"

Baa-chan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri dapur.

_'Kurasa urusan si kembar dari neraka sudah selesai si tangan nenek **sihir** ini. Aku bisa melanjutkan beres-beres ruang tengah.'_

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah di pekan ini. Jadi, besok aku punya kesempatan untuk relaksasi diri selagi si kembar sekolah. Senangnya… aku menuruni tangga.

Area dapur sudah ramai di pagi hari. Seluruh anggota keluarga kumpul. Bahkan Akamaru – anjing yang datang ke rumah ini semau hatinya – sudah asyik menikmati makanannya. Kaa-san masih sibuk dengan penggorengan. Sementara Tou-san melahap sandwich-nya sambil membawa koran. Naru dan Dei sudah menggunakan seragam mereka, dan kini meninggalkan sandwich mereka hanya untuk bermain suit jepang. Sasori – Nii-chan ku – melahap sandwich bagianku.

"BAKA! Itu sandwich punya siapa?" tanyaku. Sasori menatapku sambil mengunyah sawi yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, Imouto-chan ku yang manis. Ini sebagai gantinya bensin," jawabnya, dan dia langsung melahap habis sandwich-ku ke dalam mulutnya.

Huh dasar BAKA! Aku tahu dia punya motor, dan dia selalu mengantarku ke sekolah setiap pagi. Tapi bukan berarti semua sarapanku harus dihabisin juga sama dia! Dengan terpaksa aku membuat sandwich baru, dan menggoreng telur untuk isinya.

.

Tiba di sekolah Sasori menurunkanku tepat di depan gerbang. Banyak siswa baru saja masuk, dan beberapa melirikku. Tentu saja. Aku tahu aku cukup populer. Hahahah… oke terlalu berlebihan

"Jangan lupa, Temari," ujar Sasori begitu aku melompat turun dan menyerahkan helm.

"Aku nggak lupa sama Temari. Dia tuh temen sekelasku."

"Aduuh, punya adik oon banget sih! Salamin… salamin dong! Dari Sasori…"

"Biayanya 50 yen!" ujarku sambil melongos.

"Minta salamin doang mesti bayar?"

"Eeeh… itu baru administrasi. Total semuanya 2000 yen!"

"Mahal amat, sih! Cuman minta sampein salam aja."

"Ah, ya udah!" Aku berbalik dan Sasori hanya merengut dalam helmnya. Sambil berlari menyusupi gerbang, aku menyelinap di belakang siswa yang tak mungkin kena razia pagi, dan akhirnya aku lolos lagi dari pemeriksaan.

Sebenarnya seragam ini bukan ukuran seharusnya, maksudku yah agak ketat. Di sekolah ini tentu saja dilarang.

Sesampainya di kelas. Haruno Sakura – si jidat lebar yang paling benci jika masalah dengan jidatnya yang lebar – menarikku untuk pergi ke kantin. Aku meletakkan tas lalu menyusulnya. Pagi ini lumayan panas karena itu aku membuka _sweater_-ku. Sampai di kantin aku hanya tertarik dengan macam-macam cemilan seperti takoyaki, okonomiyaki, dorayaki atau boleh juga dango.

"Iiih semalem ada cowok nelpon aku, Pig!" ujar Sakura senang. Dia mulai mengeluarkan mochi dari kotaknya dan mulai menggigitnya. Kami duduk sejenak di bangku-bangku kantin sambil mengobrol.

"Cowok mana tuh?" godaku.

"Ah… deket-deket keluargaku lah…" katanya lagi sambil tersipu malu.

"Siapa sih cowok itu ?"

Sakura menelan dulu mochinya sebelum menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Tou-san ku."

"Eeeh… kirain cowok beneran! Dasar JIDAT."

"Tou-san ku kan cowok beneran, PIIIIIIG! Katanya dia bakal mengunjungi kami dalam waktu dekat."

Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan curhatnya. Aku sih nyaris mendengarkan semua ceritanya, ketika ku sadari aku tak dapat lagi menampung kata-kata Sakura, karena mataku tiba-tiba terpaku pada sosok cowok yang baru saja datang ke kantin.

Dia adalah Nara Shikamaru. Bisa dikatakan preman sekolah yang diragukan kepremanannya dalam melakukan sesuatu yang sangar. Sejauh ini ia bersikap baik malah terkesan cuek. Belum ada kabar orang teraniaya olehnya. Hingga sempat aku meragukan kepremanannya, meski dia berpenampilan preman.

Rambutnya diikat ke atas seperti nanas. Dan lengannya selalu dilipat ke atas, menunjukkan setengah lengannya yang meyakinkan kalau ia memiliki otot atletis. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan dan selalu tidur ketika jam pelajaran. Otaknya jenius dengan IQ 200 mungkin lebih.

Ooooh… bisakah jantungku berhenti berdebar… oke.. aku sudah mengakui ini sejak awal. Aku menyukai Shika. Dan tak ada yang tahu selain Tuhan. Bahkan Sakura, sobatku.

"Dan ada cowok yang kayaknya lagi ngedeketin kau pig !" kata Sakura yang berhasil membuyarjan lamunanku tentang Shika.

"Oya? Siapa?" _Kami_-sama, aku bahkan tidak menyadari Sakura masih mengajakku ngobrol. Preman itu benar-benar gila, dia membawaku pergi jauh dari dunia. Melupakan Sakura. Melupakan segalanya. Astaga… apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

"Aduh… pig, masa nggak ngerasain sih? Si Uchiha, _honey_… dia akhir-akhir ini selalu ngedeketin elo."

"Ngng… masa sih?" aku memutar otak melahap dangoku.

"Loe emangnya nggak nangkep sinyalnya?"

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel, "Ah, sinyalku penuh kok! Liat nih."

"Arrggghhhh…. Bukan sinyal itu PIG! Dasar Babi otak kecil! Sinyal pendekatannya si…" Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura mendadak diam. Matanya mendelik ke belakangku. "Doi" lanjutnya pelan.

"Doi? Siapa itu doi?"

"Hei! Seru seorang cowok di belakangku. Dari suaranya aku langsung tahu dia cowok yang sedang kami bicarakan. Si Doi. Si Sasuke Uchiha. "Sedang apa, pagi-pagi gini udah jajan di kantin…" katanya sambil duduk melahap manju yang juga baru saja dibelinya di warung yang sama denganku.

"Belum sarapan," kataku kikuk. _'kok bisa-bisanya sih nih orang muncul pas lagi diomongin'_

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menelan manjunya. Cowok ini sebenernya _cute_. Dan juga populer di sekolah. Dengan rambut raven melawan gravitasinya, wajahnya sungguh manis. Badannya berisi dan tinggi badan proposional. Oiya, nilai plusnya ia cerdas dan sangat cool. Namun entah mengapa di depan kami ia bisa begitu cerewetnya.

Eh, apa yang Sakura bilang tadi? _Dia menyukaiku_, kayaknya masih terlalu _imposible_ ya, _to be happened_. Aku suka Sasuke. Dia sobatku. Ya, untuk beberapa minggu terakhir, sepertinya ia mengklaim sendiri kalau dia sobatku, dia selalu mengajakku ngobrol. Tapi emh… bukankah aneh rasanya dia bersahabat denganku kalau dia menyukaiku dalam kondisi _khusus_? Secara banyak cewek yang di buat patah hati karna ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Jadi, ada yang mau balik ke kelas? Kayaknya tadi sudah bel masuk," katanya dengan datar.

Aku tersenyum meringis. _'Apa benar dia menyukaiku?'_ Kami-sama, gara-gara Sasuke datang, aku lupa Shika sekarang ada di mana.

* * *

><p><strong>Fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai updet.<strong>

**Ini masih Prolog, saya usahakan secepatnya update lagi**

**Ini Fic khusus untuk event SISTER**

**Jadi mohon review ya *puppy eyes :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ramalan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku No Uzumaki (ditulis kembali dari 1 cinta sejuta repot, dengan perubahan sesuai keinginan saya)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE! Typo (s) *maybe, Ino POV**

**Description : For SISTER event.**

**Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :**

**-Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…**

**-Seorang yang mencintaiku…**

**-Seorang yang aku cintai…**

**Hanya satu yang yang mesti aku pilih untuk kebahagiaanku.**

**Kalau bisa aku bakal milih orang yang aku cintai saja. Tapi nggak mungkin. Kata orang cinta itu takdir.**

**Trus, apa bener orang yang mencintai kita akan bisa membahagiakan kita kelak?**

**Pilihan yang sulit!**

**Genre : Romance. Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1<strong>

**.**

Apa yang di katakan Sakura pagi tadi terus menghantui pikiranku. Sasuke memendam perhatian khusus padaku sumpah, aku masih belum bisa percaya, mungkin ini hanya opini Sakura saja. Biologi tadi, ketika aku harus maju ke muka kelas, berdiskusi tentang nutrisi bersama kelompok diskusiku. Sasuke memperhatikanku dari bangkunya.

Oke, jika ia memandangku ketika giliranku berbicara, itu tidak masalah. Tapi apa yang dilihat dariku ketika orang lain sedang berbicara? Apakah aku salah pakai _lipgloss, _atau ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Hal ini sudah terjadi semenjak seminggu belakangan. Sasuke jarang bergabung bersama teman cowoknya di kelas. Dia lebih senang bergabung denganku dan Sakura, dan mengobrolkan apa yang ingin aku obrolkan. Meski ia tidak tahu apa itu _blush on_ warna_ peach_, atau bikini keluaran terbaru, dia mendengarkan kami dengan seksama. Aku sampai pusing di buatnya karena memikirkan ini.

Tapi sudahlah. Mungkin dia salah satu penggemarku. Dulu pernah ada cowok yang mengirimkan surat padaku menyatakan cintanya berkali-kali lewat surat. Nah karena tidak pernah ku balas, dia tak pernah mengirimkan surat cintanya lagi.

Mungkin sudah pindah ke lain hati. Barangkali kalau Sasuke menyukaiku beberapa hari lagi dia juga sudah pindah ke lain hati, karena aku tidak pernah memberika respon apapun kepadanya. Kuharap dia tidak mendambakan sesuatu yang lebih.

.

.

Aku tiba di rumah, dan menyapa Dei yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. Udara panas membuat tenggorokkanku tercekat. Aku melihat jam dinding, setengah dua siang, dan mengingatkan saat ini untuk segera menidurkan Naru dan Dei.

"Nee-chan…" panggil Dei dari ruang tengah. Aku menuangkan jus jeruk botolan ke dalam gelas dan menghampiri Dei. "Aku pingin nonton _Discoverry Channel_ yang hewan-hewan itu, un."

"Episode mana?" tanyaku sambil meneguk minumanku.

"Reproduksi binatang, un."

_Erkhgh!_ Aku tersedak. "Hey…" pekikku sambil terbatuk beberapa kali. "Kamu tuh masih kecil. Nggak usah nonton yang kayak begituan!" _Uhhukh!_

"Iiiiih… masa enggak boleh? Itu kan pengetahuan juga, un!"

Nggakl!" aku menghabiskan minumanku. "Kamu belum cukup umur buat tahu gimana reproduksi binatang. Mendingan kamu nonton episode marsupilia aja."

"Nee-chan aku udah nonton itu empat kali tau!" rengek Dei sambil menghampiriku. Dia menatapku menghabiskan jus menunjukkan wajah memelas. "Aku pingin tau gimana burung bisa punya telur? Jantannya yang di atas atau betinanya yang di atas, un?"

Inilah sulitnya memiliki adik seperti Dei. Meski berbeda dengan Naru , tapi perbedaannya tidaklah jauh lebih baik. Jika Naru tumbuh menjadi manusia superbandel. Dei entah mengapa tumbuh menjadi manusia superpenasaran. Walaupun dia sebenarnya cerdas. Terbukti dari kemampuannya membentuk tanah liat dengan sangat bagus.

Tapi tetap saja, Dei selalu ingin tahu hal-hal yang berbau dewasa. Dia ingin tahu apa artinya menstruasi, hasrat, perceraian, atau bulan madu. Bahkan… softex, sampai-sampai ia mengaduk laci lemariku untuk mencari pembalut setelah dia mendapatiku membeli pembalut di swalayan.

"Kamu tuh ngomong apaan sih ? Mana Naru?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

Dei mendengus dan berjalan melewati dapur. Dia menuntunku melewati pintu belakang. Kulihat Naru sedang memakai kostum layaknya ninja. Dia sedang akting bertarung dengan gigihnya. Yah, meskipun sendirian, dia menganggap dirinya tengah melawan ninja jahat atau monster mengerikan dan misinya adalah menyelamatkan dunia.

"Dasar anak kecil un," kata Dei sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk dahinya,

"Heh! Emang kamu bukan ?" sahutku dan menarik Naru untuk masuk. "Ayo, sayang… bobo siang dulu, yuk!"

"Nggak mauuuuu!" Naru berlari menjauhiku, melompati pohon strawberry dan jeruk, namun terpeleset dan jatuh dengan cukup keras.

Aku sudah enam belas tahun. Masa untuk menangkap bocah cilik umur enam tahun saja aku tak sanggup? Untuk itu aku langsung menerkamnya dan dia tak bisa bergerak lagi. "Ayo bobo siang dulu!"

"Kok gitu sih?" keluhnya kesal. Kutarik tangannya dan Naru menyeret-nyeret kakinya. Dia tidak mau pergi dari halaman belakang.

"Nee-chan bikinin jus jeruk deh. Tapi udah itu tidur. Oke?"

Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan jeruk, Naru K.O. Tak ada yang lebih indah darinya selain jeruk dan ramen. Dia bisa saja dia jika sudah ada jus jeruk.

"Jus jeruknya rasa ramen?" kata Naru, dia melompat mendahuluiku menuju dapur.

"Mana ada jus jeruk rasa ramen Naru!" geramku. "Jangan aneh-aneh!" selalu saja begini.

Naru sudah masuk ke dapur langsung menaiki kursi dan memilih duduk di atas konter. Sementara Dei menatapku dan menghalangi jalanku, dia berdiri di pintu sambil mendongak dengan tampang memelas menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya, menunjukkan pandangan ingin menonton _Discovery Channel_ tentang reproduksi binatang.

"Aduh, kamu masuk dong. Nee-chan mau bikin jus jeruk buat Nii-chan kamu, tuh! Jangan ngehalangin jalan."

"Tapi aku enggak mau jus jeruk un," katanya.

"Emang siapa yang nawarin kamu jus jeruk, hah?"

Dei pun membuka jalan dan menutup pintu belakang. "Kalau gitu aku pingin Red Bull, un." Minuman penambah energi maksudnya. Dei sudah kebiasaan menyebutkan merek barang.

"Kalau minum itu kamu nggak bakalan tidur. Bisa-bisa kamu mabok!"

"Ya udah deh… Extra Joss aja… un."

"Sama aja… woi! Udah ah kamu di bikinin jus strawberry aja."

Naru memainkan botol yang ada dotnya. Itu adalah botol favorite Naru, tak ada yang boleh menggunakannya selain dia. Ada gambar rubah berekor 9 di botolnya. Setelah kutuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas. Dei menyelip-nyelip di antara kakikku, dia mencengkram salah satu pahaku dan cekikikan bersama saudara kembarnya.

Naru memberikan botol miliknya padaku, lalu dia mulai mengobrol dengan Dei.

"Anak baru yang di sekolah lumayan cantik," katanya. "Aku suka matanya, lavender."

Dei tertawa. "Iya katanya dia ikut les bahasa inggris di tempat kita, un. Besok ketemu dong!"

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku ngobrol sama dia waktu istirahat. Dia pindahan dari Suna, un."

"Berarti besok aku mau membawa bunga mawar buat dia." Naru mendongak menatap langit, dan mulai melantunkan puisi. "Rembulan yang indah… matamu seindah rembulan… kupersembahkan cintaku…"

"Hey-hey-hey-hey," selaku setelah mengaduk jus jeruk dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol. "Kamu tuh masih enam tahun, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh." Kuserahkan botol dot itu padanya.

"Iiiih… mentang mentang Nee-chan belum punya pacar.."

"BAKA!" pekikku. Naru melompat dan berlari ke sudut. Dia cekikikan sambil menggigit dotnya. "Naru-chan…" kataku menenangkan diri, "naik ke kamar ya otouto nee-chan yang manis, minum susunya di atas ranjang, nanti nee-chan susul, oke?"

Naru malah tertawa sambil menggigit dotnya. "Nggak ah! Dasar Jomblo, gg laku," katanya polos, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'_Heh, kurang ajar! Dasar BAKA! Aku tak mau peduli lagi!'_

Segera kutuangkan jus strawberry dari dalam kulkas ke dalam gelas ke dalam gelas plastik lalu kuaduk jus kental itu dengan sedikit susu kental manis dan air hangat. Dei langsung merebutnya dariku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menancapkan sedotan besar di tengah-tengah tutupnya.

"Ayo kalian, masuk ke kamar. Bobo siang. Nee-chan bakal nemenin kalian."

Dua bocah itu akhirnya kabur menuju kamar sedangkan aku sibuk membereskan dapur, dengan cepat aku meletakkan gelas-gelas bekas mengaduk jus ke wastafel, dan menyimpan kembali jus strawberry dalam botol. _'Huh repot sekali sih! Sebenarnya aku ini ibu-ibu atau remaja enam belas tahun sih?'_

Aku langsung menyusul si kembar. Menggiring mereka masuk ke kamar dan memakaikan mereka piama. Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil mengganti baju mereka dengan piama. Mereka memiliki teman baru di sekolahnya, seorang cewek. Cantik. Sampai-sampai mereka mau mengajaknya kencan. Padahal aku kakaknya saja masih jomblo… bocah-bocah ini malah udah punya gebetan.

Sebenarnya Naru dan Dei tidak begitu mengesalkan seperti yang kubayangkan. Jujur… bagiku, tak ada adik yang lebih manis selain Naru dan Dei. Mungkin terkadang aku kesal. Tapi mungkin aku tak akan pernah hidup bahagia tanpa mereka. Si kembar yang lucu.

Rambut mereka sama-sama pirang, tingginya hanya sampai pinggangku, dan badan mereka sungguh ideal. Naru memiliki 3 kumis tipis seperti kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Rambut Naru jabrik, sedangkan Dei agak panjang dengan poni hampir menutupi salah satu matanya. Mata Naru dan Dei _blue diamond_. Kulit Naru lebih tan dari Dei. Kulit Dei cenderung putih. Sangat mudah membedakan mereka. Dan mereka sangat lucu.

"Dimana kamu bakalan kencan dengannya, un?" tanya Dei. Mulutnya lepas sejenak dari sedotan untuk bicara. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarkan kedua bocah kecil ini yang sama sekali tak tahu apa artinya _cinta_, membicarakkan tentang kencan?

"Di paris," jawab Naru sambil menyedot jusnya.

"Di bagian mananya ? Di menara Eiffel, atau menara Pisa, un?"tanya Dei lagi.

"Di Paris bagian Hilton," jawab Naru membuatku hampir terjengkal mendengar jawabannya. "Biasanya disingkat jadi Paris Hilton."

'_ya ampun… kecil-kecil ngelawaknya udah garing'_

Naru menyedot jusnya lagi dan naik ke tempat tidur. Aku sudah selesai mengganti bajunya.

"Kalau aku sih mau kencan ke Tokyo," kata Dei, "entar di sana aku mau jalan-jalan di Great Wall, un."

'_Ugh dasar Bodoh! Bodoh bodoh!'_

Dei pun menyusul naik ke atas ranjang mereka yang super besar. Di desain untuk orang dewasa tiga orang, dengan enam bantal dan selimut yang sangat tebal.

Naru dan Dei tidak ingin pisah ranjang. _Ini semua gara-gara Dei…_Begitu bocah itu mencuri buku dari rak buku Tou-san tentang _perceraian_ dan membaca sesuatu di buku itu yang menyatakan kalau_ pisah ranjang_ biasanya akan mengakibatkan _broken home_. Dei ketakutan. Dia mengusulkan ranjang baru yang besar untuk mereka berdua, dan Naru setuju (pasti karena intimidasi Dei). Sehingga kamar ini menjadi sempit karena ranjang yang terlalu besar.

Dei selalu berbicara menggunakan 'un' pun dikarenakan dia mencuri buku Kaa-san, tentang _setiap manusia harus memiliki keunikan masing-masing_. Dei pun memutuskan berbicara selalu di akhiri dengan 'un'. Katanya agar mudah membedakannya dengan Naru. Dipikir-pikir pintar juga sih.

Mereka langsung tiduran dan aku menyelimuti mereka. Lalu masuk dan tidur di antara mereka.

"Ada yang mau diceritain dongeng sebelum bobo?"

Dei menyedot sisa jus strawberrynya sedangkan Naru masih mengedot jus jeruknya.

"Tolong ceritain tentang Nee-chan." Kata Dei, meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Nee-chan? Ngapain cerita tentang Nee-chan?"

"Cerita kenapa Nee-chan masih belum pernah bawa laki-laki juga ke rumah, un?"

"Aduh… emangnya nggak ada bahasa lain apa?"

"Nee-chan jomblo ya?" tanya Naru, melepas dotnya dam berbaring di atas perutku.

Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Emangnya jomblo enak, un?" sambung Dei.

"Hmmm… jomblo ya enak-enak aja sekarang kan lagi nge-trend," dustaku.

"Terus kenapa Anko-sama nangis cuman gara-gara jomblo?" tanya Naru.

"Aduh, kalian ini… kenapa sih kalian bisa tau Anko-sama jomblo?" kucubit pipi mereka berdua dengan gemas. Entah kenapa dua-duanya bisa tahu sesuatu sampai lebih jauh dari yang semua orang bayangkan. Aku saja baru tahu Anko-sama itu jomblo. Maksudku memang laki-laki yang malam Minggu kemarin datang ke rumahnya itu siapa, ya?

"Waktu kita maen ke sana. Anko-sama lagi nangis di dapurnya. Dia mau gantung diri," kata Naru menaruh botolnya dekat gelas milik Dei tadi. "Hidupnya hancur tanpa seorang pria di sisinya."

'_Arggghhh… tante girang. Masa ngomong kaya gitu sama anak kecil_._'_

"Dan kita masuk buat nolongin Anko-sama un," lanjut Dei.

"Terus kalian bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Kita ngomong. 'Ba-san kenapa nggak minum baygon atau ledakin diri aja?' un."

'_Sialan' umpatku dalam hati_

"Tapi gara-gara Dei ngomong gitu sih…" gerutu Naru. "Jadi aja ba-san di sebelah nggak jadi bunuh diri."

"Emangnya kamu ngarepin Anko-sama mati, hah?" pekikku.

"Itu kan emang kemauan terpendamnya, un."

'_Anak-anak bodoh!'_

"Kenapa kalian nggak ngebahas yang lain aja, sih!" usulku. Ponsel yang kuselipkan di saku rok seragamku bergetar. Kurogoh saku dari balik selimut dan mencoba meraih ponsel.

"Ngng… nee-chan pengen nggak, punya pacar?" tanya Naru polos.

_Ada mail masuk_

'_**Hmm… lagi apa? Udah makan?'**_

Dari Sasuke. Yang entah datang tsunami dari mana, atau besok mau kiamat, kok bisa-bisanya ngirim mail ke aku jam segini. Dulu kita cuman mail-an sebulan sekali, itu pun cuman nanya _besok ada PR-nya?_

"Ya, Nee-chan pingin kok pnya cowok, buat nganter jemput," jawabku pada Naru. Kuketik mail balasan dengan cepat.

'_**Belum… tumben nanyain -_- kenapa? Lagi ngurusin otoutoku buat tidur siang. Km?'**_

"Entar kalau udah gede, aku mau beli mobil supaya Nee-chan kalau mau ke sekolah bisa aku anterin," kata Naru. Sambil memeluk boneka kyubinya.

"Waduh makasih, tapi Nee-chan udah nggak sekolah lagi, kalii… kalau kamu udah gede, mungkin nee-chan udah kerja."

"Yaaah, " desah Naru kecewa.

"Bukan kerja, tapi kawin un," sambung Dei cekikikan.

Aku menarik hidung Dei. "Dapet dari mana kata-kata kayak begitu?"

"Majalah Kaa-san yang minggu kemarin," jawabnya. "Kapan sih kaa-san pulang, un?" tanya Dei lagi.

"Kaa-san pulang kalau kalian sudah tidur." Kataku. Kulirik Naru sudah terlelap memeluk boneka kyubinya. Dei masih bermain dengan burung tanah liatnya sebelum tidur, dan aku membaca mail balasan dari Sasuke.

'_**Sorry ganggu. Karna udah siang aku nanya. Aku baru selesai latihan band, dan sekarang mau makan ayam bakar deket sekolah'**_

Oh, ya aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekolah terbaik di Konoha bahkan di HI. Tou-san ku Namikaze Minato pemimpin Namikaze Corp, dan Kaa-san ku Namikaze Kushina penulis novel sekaligus guru Konoha Junior High School. Dia mengajar bahasa Inggris sekaligus Jepang. Sejauh ini Kaa-san sudah mengeluarkan 4 novel. Salah satunya berjudul "Kare to kare o aishite."

Menceritakan tentang wanita _chic_ dengan nama tokoh mengambil nama anak-anaknya. Di sana namaku 'Namikaze Ino' menjadi nama tokoh utamanya. Dan Sasori menjadi tokoh antagonis yang mencoba merebut kesucian Ino. Di sela-sela kesibukannya kaa-san melanjutkan kuliah S2 jurusan Psikologi. Baru tahun-tahun awal sih.

"Kenapa sih Kaa-san masih kuliah? Kaa-san nggak lulus-lulus ya, un?" tanya Dei kemudian. Aku sedang mengetik mail balasan sampai Dei berkomentar. "Ntar Kaa-san jadi mahasiswi abadi lo!"

Aku ternyenyum. "Kaa-san udah pernah kuliah kok dia udah lulus S1, sekarang lagi ngelanjutin S2. Kayak Tou-san kan lulus S2," jelasku pada Dei.

'_**Oh, boleeh! Jadi kamu SMS semua orang cuman buat nanyain udah makan atau belum? Gak tau mau makan apa sekarang :3'**_

Balasan mailku untuk Sasuke sudah terkirim.

"Tapi kan Kaa-san udah kerja un," kata Dei lagi.

Kaa-san tidak terlalu tua untuk kuliah lagi. Kaa-san melahirkan Sasori di usia dua puluh tahun, jadi Kaa-san baru menginjak usia empat puluh tahun.

"Menuntut ilmu sih enggak butuh udah atau belumnya kita bekerja. Yang penting mencari ilmunya," jawabku.

"Ya udah deh aku bakal kuliah sampai S2 bahkan S20 un," kata Dei polos, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal mencoba untuk tidur. Membuatku langsung ingin tertawa. Dei menggeliat mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Aku pun bangkit dan memposisikan Naru di bantalnya.

"Iya deh sampe S100 nggak apa-apa," kataku membelai rambut keduanya.

'_**hn, cuman nanya.. kenapa? G boleh? Bingung mau makan apa? Makan bareng gimana?'**_

Sasuke membalas lagi. Aku segera mengetik mail balasan sambil mengelus rambut Dei sampai tertidur. Bocah itu sudah terlelap. Dan aku bisa menyelesaikan mail-ku di luar.

'_**Boleh. Cuman, heran. Ada makanan di rumah, tapi bingung mau makan yang mana? BTW kenapa makan bareng? Km kan udah mau makan.'**_

Mail balasanku terkirim begitu aku menutup pintu dan menuruni tangga. Sambil meletakkan ponsel ke dalam saku, aku bergegas menuju dapur dan berencana menyantap salad.

'_**Ga ada salahnya aku makan ntaran. Udahlah makan bareng aja ya! Di luar aku traktir, mau g?'**_

Wow, tawaran menarik. Tapi tidur siang sepertinya lebih menarik dari pada mencicipi, misalnya Pizza di retaurant italia bersama Sasuke, meski aku di traktir. Lagi pula _no one here _selain aku, Naru dan Dei. Aku memang harus menjaga rumah pulang sekolah. Dan membutuhkan izin untuk pergi keluar rumah.

'_**Thanks, tapi aku nggak bisa keluar. G ada yg jagain rumah, lain kali aja deh! JANJI! Oke? ^^v thanks buat tawarannya…'**_

Aku menuangkan mayones ke ata saladku dan duduk untu mulai menyantapnya.

'_**Hn. Aku ke rumah kamu aja deh!'**_

Bukan ide yang bagus Sasuke akan ke rumahku. Tau rumahku saja tidak.

'_**How about next time? Aku bener-bener capek berat nih… sekarang kayaknya mau tidur. Janji deh kapan-kapan kita hangout bareng'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fyuuuh, akhirnya sempet updet.<strong>

**Maaf update telat XD**

**Saya kemarin MOS dan sekarang baru mulai sekolah, jadi tugas udah numpuk banget T.T**

**Ini pun update sama nulisnya udah nyuri-nyuri waktu sambil buat tugas.**

**Mohon permaklumannya :)**

**Ini Fic khusus untuk event SISTER**

**Jadi mohon review ya *puppy eyes :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ramalan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku No Uzumaki (Cerita ini diambil dari ovel 1 cinta sejuta repot dengan perubahan sesuka saya :D)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE! Typo (s) *maybe, INO POV**

**Description : Karena saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan tepat waktu jadi fic gagal untuk SISTER event**

**Tapi saya tetap melanjutkannya ^^**

**Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :**

**-Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…**

**-Seorang yang mencintaiku…**

**-Seorang yang aku cintai…**

**Hanya satu yang yang mesti aku pilih untuk kebahagiaanku.**

**Kalau bisa aku bakal milih orang yang aku cintai saja. Tapi nggak mungkin. Kata orang cinta itu takdir.**

**Trus, apa bener orang yang mencintai kita akan bisa membahagiakan kita kelak?**

**Pilihan yang sulit!**

**Genre : Romance. Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san mesti ke kampus. Ketemu dosen. Kamu bisa kan nganter Naru dan Dei ke tempat les bahasa inggrisnya?"<p>

Kata-kata itu bagaikan mimpi buruk di akhir pekan. Kupikir aku akan bisa santai menjalani Sabtuku. Kenapa sih bukan kaa-san saja yang ngajarin bahasa Inggris sama mereka!

"Jam berapa?" tanyaku, mengoleskan selai strawberry ke atas roti gandum.

"Jam sepuluh. Kalau bisa ditungguin cuman satu jam kok," kata Kaa-san melahap rotinya, "biasanya Kaa-san sempet nganterin mereka. Tapi sekarang benar-benar nggak bisa. Kaa-san mesti ketemu dosen. Sekalian jalan-jalan ya."

"Jalan-jalan?"

Kaa-san mengangguk dan meneguk airnya. "Ajak aja ke Time Zone atau tempat bermain lainnya. Kamu boleh bawa mobil kaa-san kok dan dapat jatah tambahan untuk shopping."

Membawa mobil sih boleh-boleh saja tapi bersama Naru dan Dei di dalamnya? Bisa-bisa aku lupa yang mana rem yang mana kopling! Baiklah mungkin memang tidak seharusnya aku membuat SIM tembakan beberapa bulan lalu. Kalau ternyata menyetir mobil membuatku harus mengantar dua boah itu, sepertinya aku menyesal.

Aku bergegas ke ruang tengah membawa biskuit rendah lemak dan susu rendah lemakku. Sasori sedang memainkan gitarnya di atas sofa, sambil sesekali melirik buku not balok di atas meja. Naru memperhatikan Sasori dengan seksama, dan terkadang menjentikkan jarinya, dan memetik senar manapun ketika sang kakak membaca lagi not baloknya.

Dei sendiri sedang duduk bersila di depan tv, menonton _Crayon Shinchan_ yang tayang di Sabtu pagi. Pantas saja dia berkembang menjadi anak yang aneh, yang ditonton saja Shinchan. Padahal dulu di usia yang sama dengan anak itu aku menonton _Sailormoon._ Bagaimana Usagi Tsukino melawan monster lipstik sambil mengucapan. _'Dengan kekuatan bulan, akan menghukummu!'_

Bukannya Nohara Sinosuke yang membuka celananya pada cewek cantik yang lewat di depannya sambil berkata, _'apa makanan favoritmu, gadis manis?'_ Tapi Shincan sebenarnya seru juga untuk ukuranku. Hehe…

Sasori sebagai kakak pertama, lumayan tidak peduli pada adik kembarnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya pergi ke kampus setiap hari, atau pergi latihan band dan nama bandnya pun unik Akatsuki entah apa maksudnya. Kalau tidak ia akan pergi ke rumah temannya yang bernama Kankuro untuk membuat boneka bersama-sama. Dasar maniak boneka! Untung saja dia masih sudi untuk mengantarkanku sekolah setiap pagi.

Aku dan Sasori beda empat tahun. Aku masih enam belas dan sekarang duduk di kelas 3 Senior High School di Konoha High School. Ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, aku diberikan dua adik laki-laki kembar yang tak kusangka jadi seperti ini, lucu namun seringkali bandel.

Namikaze Naruto lahir sepuluh menit sebelum Namikaze Deidara. Nama-nama yang unik. Keluarga kami memiliki dua warna rambut. Merah seperti Kaa-san dan Sasori-Nii. Dan pirang seperti Tou-san, aku, Naruto dan Deidara. Si kembar yang sekarang kelas 2 Primary School di Konoha Primary School.

Setengah jam sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi aku sudah berhasil menggiring Naru dan Dei ke kamar mandi dan memandikannya. Kini mereka sudah duduk di jok belakang mobil Kaa-san. Mobil ini sengaja ditinggalkan untuk mengantar si kembar ke tempat les, sementara Kaa-san diantar Tou-san ke kampusnya.

"Naru pingin duduk di depan sama Nee-chan," pinta Naru dengan wajah memelas. Topinya ia lempar ke jok depan dan badannya sudah membungkuk.

"Aku juga pingin duduk di depan, un," kata Dei.

"Udah kalian berdua duduk di belakang!" kataku sambil mengaitkan sabuk pengaman. "Atau kita nggak akan jalan-jalan!"

"Jadi kita langsung ke jalan-jalan?"

"Siapa yang mau mengajak kalian ke jalan-jalan?"

"Kata Kaa-san, kita harus pergi jalan-jalan. Karna Kaa-san udah janji buat maen di Timezone, Tapi Kaa-san nggak bisa. Jadi harus sama Nee-chan, un."

"Naru mau makan ramen…"

"Kita ke Disneyland Konoha aja nee-chan" sela Dei.

"Iya terserah kalian, tapi kan kalian harus les dulu."

"Baiklah," jawab mereka serempak.

Tempat les bahasa inggris mereka tidak begitu jauh. Setidaknya tidak harus mengelilingi Konoha. Lokasi di sebuah gedung kecil dekat sebuah mall. Jadi aku bisa memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir mall tersebut.

Satu dari guru bahasa Inggris mereka menghampiriku, dan memberitahukan kalau anak-anak belajar di taman kota hari ini. Terpaksa kami menyebrangi jembatan dan beberapa toko hingga sampai di sebuah taman kecil.

Beberapa anak sudah duduk di sana, dan duduk bersila menghada papan tulis. Para pengantar duduk-duduk di bangku taman menunggu anak-anak mereka.

Naru dan Dei bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Naru berdiri lagi beberapa saat kemudian menghampiri seorang bocah perempuan cilik baru saja datang diantar oleh seorang cowok.

Siapa dia? Oh mungkin itu sopirnya bocah cewek itu. Mungkin bocah cewek itu orang kaya sehingga memilikku sopir setampan itu. Tidak mungkin ada seorang kakak cowok yang _cute_ sudi mengantarkan adiknya ke tempat les bahasa Inggris, di mana tempat menunggunya hanya di isi ibu-ibu.

Naru menghampiri bocah cewek itu dan menariknya agar bergabung bersama anak yang lain. Aku masih ingat pembicaraan Naru dan Dei siang kemarin, mengenai teman baru mereka yang juga daftar les bahasa Inggris ini. Dan aku yakin bocah itu orangnya.

_Bruuk!_ Aduuh… Naru jatuh tersandung akar pohon, dan jatuh di atas rerumputan.. Bocah cewek itu ikut terjatuh, tapi tidak terlalu parah seperti Naru yang tersungkur, sementara aku dan si sopirr ganteng itu menghampiri mereka berdua dan membantunya.

"NARUTO! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" seruku.

"Hinata…" kata sopir itu sudah sampai duluan dan membantu mereka berdua.

"Gomen…" aku baru saja akan meminta maaf pada sopir itu karena memiliki adik yang sudah membuat Hinata jatuh. Tapi Naru sudah menarik lagi Hinata untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Tinggalah aku yang tak tau harus melakukan apa bersama sopir yang tak ku kenal itu. "Aku…ngngng…"

"Mereka tidak apa-apa," kata sopir itu tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" aku menyeritkan dahi. "Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Ngng itu mereka…" cowok itu menunjuk ke arah anak-anak, "… Mereka nggak apa-apa kan?"

Perkenalan ini terasa kaku. Sumpah. Meski ku akui supir itu lebih ganteng dari dekat. Dia kelihatan salah tingkah menghadapiku.

"Oh… ya. Iya. Nggak apa-apa," kataku tersenyum. Adikku emang sedikit… ngngng… bandel. Jadi ya…"

"Adikmu nggak bandel kok! Aku udah ngobrol sama Naru kemarin di sekolahnya," kata sopir itu mengusap tengkuknya mengatasi gugup. "Dia anak yang baik kok dan juga pintar."

"Bagaimana dengan Dei? Apa kau sudah mengobrol dengannya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ya. Ya. Aku sudah ketemu dua-duanya kemarin… jadi… ngngng… aku Sai. Kakaknya Hinata. Kamu?"

'_Kakak? Wow… dia kakak bukan sopirnya! Memang tidak mungkin dia begitu tampan. Masih muda pula. Huaaaaa… cute, tinggi, tegap, dan, manis. Meski… si preman sekolah masih lebih seksi dibanding dia. Tapi kenapa dia mau-maunya mengantar adiknya les bahasa Inggris? Apa dia tidak tahu, dia satu-satunya gender yang berbeda di antara mayoritas pengantar di sini?'_

"Ino. Namikaze Ino, kakanya Naru dan Dei," kataku tersenyum.

"Jadi, gimana kalau kita… nunggu di sana?"

"Ya. Tentu."

.

.

Sempurna. Aku berkenalan dengan cowok _cute_. Hyuuga Sai dari Suna, dan dia baru saja pindah ke Konoha. Usianya masih dua puluh satu, semester ketujuh jurusan Seni. Dia baru pindah kuliah di Konoha. Tou-san nya ada urusan penting di Konoha dan terpaksa harus pindah ke sini. Katanya pindahan kali ini permanen, mereka nggak akan pindah-pindah lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sai masih memiliki seorang kakak bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Sayangnya usai les bahasa Inggris anak-anak, usia pula pertemuanku dengan cowok itu. Sai dan Hinata harus segera kembali ke rumahnya. Sedangkan aku begitu bodoh lupa menanyakan nomer ponselnya. Tapi tak apa, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya minggu depan, bukan?

"Nee-chan suka ya sama Nii-san nya Hinata-chan, un ?" tanya Dei. Seperti biasa anak ini banyak tanya, tentang segalah hal yang berhubungan dengan orang dewasa.

"Nggak, kenapa harus suka?" aku bukan suka dengan Sai, aku hanya kagum pada ke_ cute_-an nya. Dalam hatiku hanya ada Shika seorang.

"Aku punya nomer telepon rumah Hinata-chan," kata Dei kemudian. "Aku nulisnya di buku Matematika, di bagian belakang, un."

"Nee-chan nggak butuh, buat apa juga?"

"Mungkin aja nee-chan mau kencan, un?"

"Kamu itu sok tau. Udah ah, kita main wahana lain aja." Aku mendorong Dei dan Naru ke arah wahana rumah hantu yang ada di Disneyland.

"Tapi aku pingin roller coaster!" aku hanya pasrah melihat antrian roller coaster yang sangat panjang. Musim panas membuat Disneyland menjadi ramai.

.

.

"Nilainya sembilan dari sepuluh?" kataku menyerup jus strawberry-ku. "Dan menurutku, dia wangi. Keren kan?"

Sakura senyum-senyum nggak jelas. "Jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya PIG! Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi, udah lama juga kau jomblo."

"Aaah, nggak ah. Nggak secepet itu buat bisa suka sama orang. Kenapa nggak kau saja JIDAT yang cari cowok…"

"Aku bentar lagi jadian kok, sama Gaara. Kami sudah pedekate."

Aku hanya bisa manyun. Saat itulah Shika masuk ke kantin sendiri, dan membeli air mineral. Sejenak aku kehilangan konsentrasi pada apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. Mataku tak bisa berhenti memandang Shika yang berjalan melewatiku, membeli minumannya, dan meninggalkan kantin. Dia begitu keren.

Pipiku memanas. Meski Shika telah pergi dari kantin lima menit lalu. Tapi aku masih terhipnotis.

"Ngngng… Pig? Hello…? Kalau mau ke surupan jangan sekarang! Aku belum nyontek pe-er mu Ino!" Sakura melambaikan tanggannya di depan wajahku. Sakura sebenarnya lebih pintar dari aku. Namun entah mengapa dia selalu menyontek pe-er ku, dasar aneh.

"Eh… ngngng…ke-kenapa?" aku mencoba mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Kau kesambet setan apa barusan Pig? Membuat khawatir saja. Emang mikirin apa sih? Sampe segitunya."

"Nggak… bukan cowok kok…"

"Jadi cewek. Kau yuri pig?" Sakura menatapku dengan wajah aneh.

"Bukan begitu!" aku menghela nafas. "Dasar Jidat! Aku tak memikirkan siapa pun, cewek maupun cowok!"

"Terus? Ngapain kau bengong dari tadi pig?"

"Ng-nggak kok… aku nggak bingung…"

Sakura berdecak dan menyipitkan mata. "Emangnya siapa yang bilang kau bingung, Ino pig? Aku nanya kenapa kau bengong?"

"Oh.. bengong? Hahaha… aku…"

"Ternyata di sini rupanya kalian," potong Sasuke. Cowok _cute_ yang satu ini tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. "Kalian ada acara?"

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

"Mau ngajak jalan-jalan. Ke pantai, berenang, atau ke mall juga boleh," ujar Sasuke.

Aku menyipitkan mata."Tumben… lagi banyak duit ya?"

"Hn, hanya mau mengajak jalan, Tidak boleh?" jawabnya dengan gaya sok cool.

"Aku mau! Ayo pig!" kata si jidat dengan semangat.

"Liat kondisi aja deh."

"Hn, nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu," kata Sasuke. Aku tahu hari ini dia membawa mobilnya (biasanya cuman bawa motor ninja) dan kupikir rencana ini tidak begitu buruk.

"Aku mau!" jawab Sakura bersemangat. Aku hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"Aku lihat kondisi dulu. Gimana entar," kataku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjamin untuk bisa pergi jalan-jalan sore ini. Apalagi sekarang Senin. Tak ada orang di rumah, selain si kembar, juga Baa-chan yang pasti sedang memasak makan siang sekarang.

Pembicaraan terpotong oleh bel masuk. Kami langsung bangkit menuju kelas, pembicaraan tentang jalan-jalan terhenti. Karena sesungguhnya, aku tak ingin jalan-jalan. Sepertinya bersantai di rumah terdengar lebih asyik atau dibuat kesal oleh Naru dan Dei juga tak apa.

* * *

><p><strong>Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ini.<strong>

**Maaf karna kesibukan di sekolah jadi nggak sempet update T.T**

**Sebenernya ficnya udh selesai dari bulan juli tapi baru sempet buka ffn dari laptop hari ini.**

**Saya baru tau jadi anak SMA itu super berat #jadi curcol .**

**Please review *puppy eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ramalan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku No Uzumaki (Cerita ini diambil dari ovel 1 cinta sejuta repot dengan perubahan sesuka saya :D)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE! Typo (s) *maybe, INO POV**

**Description :**

**Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :**

**-Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…**

**-Seorang yang mencintaiku…**

**-Seorang yang aku cintai…**

**Hanya satu yang yang mesti aku pilih untuk kebahagiaanku.**

**Kalau bisa aku bakal milih orang yang aku cintai saja. Tapi nggak mungkin. Kata orang cinta itu takdir.**

**Trus, apa bener orang yang mencintai kita akan bisa membahagiakan kita kelak?**

**Pilihan yang sulit!**

**Genre : Romance. Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Jumat kemarin aku mail-an dengan Sasuke," kataku pada Sakura di sela-sela pelajaran Matematika yang membuat ngantuk. Asuma-sensai hanya memberi soal-soal untuk latihan. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikannya.<p>

"Ngapain Sasuke mail kamu, pig?" tanya Sakura. Yang sedang sibuk menyalin jawaban matematika yang tadi kukerjakan.

"Nanyain makan siang, aku bilang belum makan, dia malah ngajakin makan bareng. Tapi kau taulah aku harus menjaga Naru dan Dei jadi ku tolak. Dia malah bilang mau ke rumah. Aku bilang nggak bisa, karna aku capek banget," buru-buru aku mengambil pensil dan pura-pura menulis. Asuma-sensai sudah melirikku dan dari matanya mengatakan 'Ino, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu, jangan mengobrol saja.'

"Udah aku bilang dia naksir kamu, pig."

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke bukuku dan pura-pura menjelaskan. "Aku yakin 100% pig. Tanda-tandanya udah jelas. Kalau masih nggak percaya, coba aja ngobrol. Liat tanda-tanda cinta yang akan muncul dari… Sasuke. Caranya dia memandang aja udah beda…"

Sambil berpura-pura mengkalkulasi sebuh angka di kertas lain. "Ya deh, nanti ku coba ngedeketin dia. Biar kita liat, apa yang dia lakukan di depanku."

.

Pulang sekolah aku tak bisa memenuhi ajakan Sasuke. Kaa-san tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendadak di tempatnya – ia menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah – dan dia memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Baa-chan jatuh sakit, beliau tak bisa menjaga Naru dan Dei. Naru dan Dei malah bermain di tempat Kaa-san mengajar, juga membuat sedikit kerusakan. Dei bermain dengan peledaknya lagi sedangkan Naru tak bisa diam. Sampai-sampai Kaa-san tadi datang ke sekolah untuk menjemputku.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naru dan Dei langsung berlarian ke dapur. Kaa-san membelikan mereka sekotak es krim berukuran jumbo. Dua bocah itu langsung berlari mengambil mangkuk khusus es krim, dan menungguku untuk menuangkan es krim ke atas mangkuk masing-masing. Sebandel-bandelnya Naru atau secerdas-cerdasnya Dei yang sudah bisa membaca pada usia empat tahun, mereka sama sekali tidak sanggup menuangkan es krim ke atas mangkuk. Ehmmm… sebetulnya ini karna faktor malas. Mereka kebiasaan menerima semua hal _ready to use_, atau kalau tidak segalanya akan berantakan.

"Aku mau yang rasa jeruk," kata Naru mengangkat mangkuknya lebih tinggi dari Dei, agar aku menuangkan es krim pertama kali padanya.

"Nggak ada rasa jeruk di sini, cuman strawberry, coklat, dan vanilla," kataku. "Aku tau Naru akan memilih rasa coklat jika semua rasa yang dimintanya tidak ada. Coklat selalu menjadi pilihan keduanya. Jadi, aku menyendokkan es krim coklat ke dalam mangkuk Naru.

"Mana jeruknya?" keluh Naru. Dia meneliti setiap inci bagian es krim yang berbentuk kubah.

"Udah di bilang, nggak ada yang rasa jeruk."

Naru berbalik menuju ruang tengah, dan mulai menyalakan televisi.

"Aku nggak akan minta yang aneh-aneh deh, rasa es krimnya," kata Dei setelah Naru pergi.

"Bagus kalau gitu. Jadi mau yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Yang mana aja asal jangan isi formalin."

"Heh! Mana ada es krim isi formalin!"

"Ooooh… ya udah deh kalau gitu yang rasa vanilla, terus di atasnya diguyurin jus stroberi."

"Kenapa nggak langsung es krim yang rasa stroberi aja, sih?"

Dei memutar otak. (?) "Oke deh yang rasa stroberi… tapi jangan lupa di atasnya diguyurin jus vanilla."

'_Arrggggghhhhh…..!'_ jeritku dalam hati.

"Udah lah, yang pertama aja," sambil meletakkan mangku Dei di atas konter, aku berbalik untuk mengambil jus stroberi di kulkas, untuk ku guyur di atas es krim vanilla. Dei langsung berlari ke ruang tengah menyusul kakaknya.

Kusimpan kembali kotak es krim ke dalam kulkas, lalu menyusul bocah kembar ke ruang tengah. Aku sedang tidak tertarik makan es krim, meski kini musim panaa dan cuaca sore lumayan panas. Hanya saja… tidak aku tak ingin gemuk karena es krim.

Televisi di ruang tengah menyala dan menayangkan film _spongebob squarepants._ Naru dan Dei menonton dengan asyik, sementara telepon rumah sudah berdering tiga kali.

"Kon'nichiwa," sapaku. Kudengar suara ribut jalanan menjadi _backsound_ si penelepon.

"Hn, aku Sasuke. Boleh ke rumahmu? Siapa tau bisa bantu jagain otoutomu."

"Apa?"

"Ke rumahmu. Bantu jaga otoutomu. Aku bisa jaga anak kecil kok."

"Mereka bandelnya udah taraf International," kataku. "Susah dikendalikan. Ada dua malahan."

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku bisa jagain anak kecil sebandel apa pun."

"Ta-tapi…" aku memutar otak berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Kami mau ke rumah tetangga, ngejenguk yang sakit. Pasti bakalan lama. Beneran nih buat sekarang lagi nggak bisa. Bener-bener nggak ada waktu. Janji deh, lain kali aja." Dan di saat seperti ini Naru menarik-narik rambutku. Es krimnya habis dia minta tambah. "Tunggu sebentar Naru-chan," bisikku.

"Oh… nggak bisa ya?"

"Iya, sorry, bukannya nggak mau. Tapi beneran buat sekarang lagi nggak bisa. Lain kali pasti deh bisa. Janji."

"Hn," hanya jawaban singkat khas Sasuke yang ku dapat. Jawaban berarti ambigu.

"Kalau ada waktu aku bakal hubungi secepatnya. Arigato Sasuke-kun."

Sejenak Sasuke diam. "Baiklah, aku tunggu_. Byee_…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sekarang aku pingin ramen," rengek Naru.

"Iya tunggu bentar, Nee-chan lagi nelpon." Aku berbicara pelan pada Naru sambil menutup ujung telepon.

"_Bye_, juga." Aku menutup telpon dan berbalik menghadap Naru. "Kamu tuh pingin apaan lagi sih?"

"Aku pingin ramen."

Dei merasa apa yang dilakukan Nii-chan nya keren. Dia berlari ke arahku dan minta ramen juga, padahal es krimnya saja belum habis. "Aku juga mau ramen pakai es krim stroberi."

'_Arrggghhh! Kenapa mereka berdua bisa terlahir seperti ini sih? Emang dulu Kaa-san ngidam apa?'_

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Tsunade-baa-chan tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sampai Kamis pagi ini, setiap sore. Kaa-san terpaksa membawa Naru dan Dei ke sekolahnya, atau ke kampusnya, atau kadang-kadang di titipkan pada Kakashi-ji-chan. Dengan terpaksa, Ji-chan menerima kehadiran si kembar, bahkan dia membiarkan Naru mengacak-acak koleksi DVD-nya, dan Dei yang membaca komik Icha-Icha Paradisenya. Pantas saja Dei tumbuh jadi anak yang seperti itu.

Hari Kamis guru-guru mengadakan rapat mendadak. Otomatis, kelas menjadi kosong. Sebalnya Sakura nggak masuk. Terpaksa aku harus ngobrol berdua dengan Sasuke di pinggir lapangan, sambil menatap anak-anak cowok kelas tiga dan kelas satu yang main basket. Tapi untungnya satu dari yang main basket adalah Shikamaru.

"Andai aja diliburin, aku bakal ngajak kamu keliling Konoha. Kamu mau kan Ino?" tanya Sasuke. Dia terus saja menatapku ketika bicara, padahal aku dengan jelas menatap terus Shika yang sedang main basket di lapangan.

"Ngng… ya boleh." Aku ingat kembali janjiku dulu. Suatu saat aku ingin berdua bersama Sasuke untuk memastikan apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak. "Hari ini sebenarnya aku bisa, seandainya libur. Tapi jam empat udah harus balik ke rumah," lanjutku.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tak ada yang menyadari seringainya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Hn, semoga saja hari ini diliburkan."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandang Shika. Dadaku masih saja berdegup setiap kali melihat ke arahnya. Entah apa yang kurasakan, padahal Shika sama sekali tak mengenalku. Kami tidak saling mengenal, tapi kami tau kehadiran kami masing-masing di sekolah ini.

Shika tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukku. Namun aku menganggapnya pahlawan. Dialah cowok yang selalu ada dalam benakku. Cowok yang selalu menjadi visualisasiku ketika sebuah novel menggambarkan laki-laki tampan. Kadang-kadang ketika aku kesal menghadapi Naru dan Dei, begitu aku mengingat Shika, hatiku lega.

Padahal seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Shika. Tidak pernah. Aku hanya melihatnya hadir di sekolah ini dan aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sempat ingin mengajaknya berkenalan, tapi itu membuatku kelihatan seperti cewek murahan yang terobsesi pada cowok.

Shika merupakan salah satu yang masuk program IPA kelas unggulan selalu duduk di pojok kelas. Selalu tertidur di kelas, tapi nilainya selalu sempurna. Suka tiduran di atap sekolah memandangi awan. Sementara aku, banyak didekati cowok-cowok di sekolah. Untungnya mereka menyadari kalau mereka tidak masuk tipe ku. Banyak dari cowok-cowok itu yang putus asa begitu aku lupa membalas surat atau mailnya. Setiap hari ada saja surat di lokerku.

"Yeeeh, kita udah di bebasin nih! Semangat masa muda!" seru seseorang di belakangku. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya tapi aku tau dia dari kelas sebelah. "Katanya rapatnya sampai sore, jadi sekarang diliburin."

Mendengar hal itu, mungkin sebuah _grand prize_ bagi Sasuke. Dia menyeringai puas dan melirikku. Sebagian siswa sudah bersiap-siap untuk melarikan diri dari sekolah ini.

Ini adalah janji yang harus ditepati. Aku memang bisa menemani Sasuke jalan-jalan hari ini, apalagi sekarang masih jam sebelas, dan yang kubutuhkan hanya kembali pada jam empat sore. Akhirnya aku jalan-jalan juga dengan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di Konoha Mall, kami menghampiri _food court_ dan makan siang. Dia mentraktirku, yah tentu saja. Selanjutnya, kami bicara banyak.

"Aku suka Tomat," katanya sambil menyerup jus tomatnya.

"Ya bagus. Aku lebih suka apel, atau pear. Aku seneng waktu ngunyah pear."

Dia tertawa kecil. Tampan itu hal pertama yang aku pikirkan ketika melihatnya tertawa. "Hn, sekarang mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Terserah, kan kamu yang ngajak jalan-jalan."

"Kita nonton aja, gimana?"

"Boleh, kebetulan aku tau film yang bagus. Apa kau suka film romantis, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku suka semua yang kau suka, Ino-chan."

'_**Blush'**_ pipiku memerah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau berkeliling dulu. Mau lihat-lihat baju."

"Hn."

Sekita lima belas menit kami berkeliling. Dan aku sudah mulai membeli beberapa baju, kebanyakan sih dress atau model leopard. Aku juga membeli baju bergambar kyuubi dan awan merah untuk Naru dan Dei. Namun ketika aku melewati toko jaket, aku benar-benar tak bisa melangkah. Tepat di etalasenya, ada _sweater_ _cute_ warna _hijau army_ polos, yang kelihatannya keren! Sampai aku menyadari bahwa pakaian itu untuk cowok. Dan uang dari Kaa-san juga sudah habis.

"Ngng.. udah kok. Kayaknya aku udah kebanyakan beli. Kita sekarang nonton aja deh."

.

.

Setelah menonton film. Sasuke mengantarku ke rumah. Akhirnya dia mengetahui rumahku, meski dia mengaku sudah tau rumahku sejak dulu. Observasi katanya. Tentu saja. Aku yakin cowok ini menyukaiku, dan dia kelihatannya rela melakukan apa pun untukku. Bahkan untuk membukakan pintu mobil atau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang makanan apa saja yang membuat gemuk, dan cerita tentang artis-artis korea yang tampan-tampan.

Aku juga bilang aku suka bunga. Dan Sasuke bilang dia suka sekali F1. Yeah, kadang-kadang aku juga suka F1. Sasori sering menontonnya setiap akhir pekan. Sampai aku tahu kalau dalam 1 kali balapan seorang pembalap rata-rata kehilangan berat badan sebanyak 2kg, atau bisa lebih. Atau tentang jumlah air dan minuman ringan yang dikonsumsi oleh sebuah tim balap selama race adalah 3300 liter. Dan selama balapan di sirkuit bersuhu panas, pembalap akan kehilangan cairan tubuh sampai 2,5 liter.

"Sampai besok!" kataku. Sasuke hanya terseyum tipis. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah meski tak menemukan apa pun. Tak ada Naru, tak ada Dei. Jam dinding di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul – nyaris – empat sore.

Suara anak kecil tertawa-tawa dan melompat-lompat dating beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika aku sedang menggigit salad buahku di dapur. Naru berlari ke dapur dan langsung duduk di sebelahku. Dei dating berikutnya, sambil membawa kotak yang berisi bahan peledak miliknya.

"Aku tahu artinya _f**k_," kata Dei pada Naru. Aku sempat merinding mendengar Dei sudah tau artinya _f**k_. Sementara Naru jongkok dan mendengarkan jawaban adiknya. "_F**k_ artinya berkemas, un."

Naru tertawa, sedangkan aku hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarnya. "Memangnya kamu tau dari mana?" Tanya Naru.

"Perkiraanku aja kadang-kadang kita sering pakai kata _f**k_ untuk berkemas. Menge_-f**k_ barang, un."

"Hey! Yang betul mengePAK barang!" selaku. "Kenapa sih kalian datang-datang hanya mengobrol yang begituan?"

"Abis guru di tempat les nggak mau ngasi tau artinya, un," jelas Dei.

"Ya, iya dong, itu kata terlarang," kataku sambil melahap lagi saladku. "Kalian bisa ditangkap polisi kalau ngomong yang begituan. Ngerti?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka sudah sering ditangkep polisi di sana," tambah Naru.

"Makannya jangan ngomong kayak begitu lagi, atau kalian bisa masuk penjara," ancamku.

Kaa-san masuk beberapa saat kemudian, memeluk map berkas yang sangat tebal di dadanya dan menjinjing sekotak Dunkin Donuts. "Aduh, Ino-chan, Kaa-san mau ke kampus lagi. Kamu jaga Naru dan Dei lagi, ya?" pintanya, sambil meletakkan kotak donat di atas konter. Naru langsung meneliti kotak donatnya.

"Ya, tenang saja," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo sempet sih, ajak Naru dan Dei ke rumah Tsunade-sama. Kita udah sering ngerepotin dia. Kaa-san udah beli apel, dan tolong kamu buatkan karangan bunga untuk Tsunade-sama."

'_Ngng… oke, sudah lama tidak mengunjungi rumah baa-chan. Apakah dia masih memelihara babi?'_

"Ya, entar kita ke sana," sahutku.

"AKU PENGEN DONAT!" teriak Naru.

"Naru-Dei jangan nakal ya! Ikutin kata Nee-chan!" ujar Kaa-san sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari rumah ini untuk pergi entah ke mana, lagi.

"AKU PENGEN DONAT, UN!" teriak Dei, mengikuti Nii-chan nya.

"Iya-iya… tunggu…" aku menarik kotak donat itu mendekatiku. "Kamu mau yang mana?"

"Aku pengen yang…ngngng… yang dia atasnya disiram ramen, Nee-chan," kata Naru bersemangat.

"Naruuuu, jangan yang aneh-aneh! Nggak ada yang kayak begitu."

Naru akhirnya melihat ke dalam kotak, dan menunjuk donat dengan lapisan kacang di atasnya. Aku mengambilkan untuknya, dan Naru langsung melahap habis dalam satu suapan.

"Nee-chan, mana untukku, un?"

"Kamu mau rasa apa? Jangan aneh-aneh!" kataku pada Dei.

"Aku mau..." Dei terlihat berfikir, ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Apa aja deh yang penting nggak pake terasi, un."

"Mana ada donat pake terasi, Dei?" aku menghela nafas frustasi. "Yang pink ini aja ya? Mudah-mudahan rasa strawberry," aku mengambil donat dengan lapisan pink di atasnya dan vanilla di siram zigzag d atasnya.

Dei menerima donatnya, namun kemudian menelitinya sebentar. "Kira-kira di dalamnya ada apa, un? Apa isi peledak? Atau tanah liat, un?"

"Ini bukan karya seni yang sering kau buat Dei! Ini donat, nggak ada apa-apanya di dalamnya."

Dei mengangguk dan berlari menyusul kakaknya ke ruang tengah. Aku sendiri tertarik dengan donat-donat ini. _'Oh, tidak, aku tak mau beratku bertambah lagi karna terlalu banyak makan donat…'_

.

Setelah mengganti seragamku, dan donat kedua bocah itu habis, kami bertiga keluar dari rumah dan menyusuri trotoar menuju kediaman Baa-chan. Aku menjinjing keranjang apel dan membawa rangkaian bunga buatanku, dan si kembar mengobrol di depanku sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku tadi ke kantin sama Hinata-chan," kata Naru. "Kita kencan."

"Katanya mau ke Paris Hiton, un?" balas Dei.

"Itu untuk kencan romantis. Yang tadi sih kencan _ordinary_ aja," jawab Naru. Aku heran dengan dua anak ini dari mana sih dapat istilah yang aneh-aneh seperti itu?

Rumah Baa-chan tidak terlalu jauh, hanya terhalang satu rumah dengan rumahku. Tapi rumah itu sangat luas, sehingga membuat perjalanan kami menjadi terasa lebih jauh. Ditambah dengan cuaca sore yang panas membuat perjalanan ini jadi terasa semakin lama dan jauh.

Cucu Baa-chan - Shizune Senju – menyambutku di pintu. Kami di bawa ke sebuah kamar luas di lantai satu. Tempat Baa-cha tengah berbaring d ranjang. Suasana kamar sangat kelasik namun terkesan mewah.

"Selamat Sore, Tsunade-sama," sapaku.

"Cukup Baa-chan, Ino," ralat Baa-chan.

"Maaf, aku cuman bercanda, Baa-chan."

Naru dan Dei langsung naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Baa-chan. Senyum terukir di wajah cantik Baa-chan yang sudah mulai keriput, dan ia melambaikan tangannya agar aku duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Baa-chan. Tapi aku salut pada beliau, beliau memang hebat, karena berhasil mengurus Naru dan Dei. Tapi terkadang aku benci dia, ketika menceramahiku tentang apa yang sebenarnya tabu, dan tak boleh dilakukan seorang remaja. Aku yakin dia tidak mengalami masa indah ketika remaja.

"Baa-chan sakit apa?" tanya Naru. Dia langsung meraih keranjang apel dan bunga yang kupegang, dan memberikannya pada Baa-chan.

"Aku kangen Baa-chan. Tapi lebih kangen sama ramen _special_ buatan Baa-chan," kata Naru, "Nee-chan mana bisa buat ramen seenak Baa-chan."

Baa-chan tertawa kecil. Naru mulai mendorong-dorong keranjang apel ke arah Baa-chan, minta membukakannya. Aku memberikan kode pada Naru agar tidak melakukan itu. Tapi Naru tetap Naru, ia tetap memaksa.

"Nggak apa-apa, Ino… Naru pengen apelnya?" kata Baa-chan.

"Tapi kan apel itu… buat Baa-chan." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Makan saja, Naru." Baa-chan membukakan plastiknya dan memberikan masing-masing satu untuk Naru dan Dei. Setelah itu mereka langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan mengobrol di sana.

"Jadi ingat waktu kamu masih kecil, Ino," ujar Baa-chan kemudian.

Apa? Dia ada waktu aku masih kecil? Oh… ya. Tentu. Dia memang ada, bahkan semenjak aku dalam kandungan. Tentu saja. Dia kan sudah nenek-nenek.

"Kamu cantik… sekali." '_Tentu saja.' _"Manis, rambutmu panjang, dan kamu suka sekali dikepang."

Aku tersenyum ke arah Baa-chan. Aku jarang mendengarkan ceritanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kamu suka sekali merangkai bunga," lanjutnya, "kamu suka minta gendong dan jalan-jalan di taman bunga. Dulu komplek ini kan nggak kayak begini, masih ada taman bermain, taman bunga, panti asuhan. Kamu suka berlarian di taman bunga, kejar-kejaran dengan temanmu... kakakmu masih SD waktu itu, Sementara Tou-san kamu sibuk, dan Kaa-san kamu juga."

Aku tersenyum lagi. Bersiap-siap mendengar kisah masa lalu yang aku sama sekali tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ini tentang teman-tem… ah, tidak. Berat aku mengingatnya…

Oke… aku lumayan dekat dengan Baa-chan dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Jarang-jarang aku mengakuinya! Aku memang bohong kalau aku tidak dekat dengannya. Sebenarnya dulu waktu kecil, dia benar-benar figur ibu yang baik bagiku. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini. Baa-chan lebih dekat dengan Naru dan Dei, dan aku sendiri mulai sibuk dengan urusanku.

Banyak kenangan manis antara aku dan Baa-chan. Aku paling ingat, Baa-chan lah yang menjagaku seandainya tidak ada Kaa-san atau Tou-san di rumah. Mereka sudah sibuk, bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Jadi, Baa-chan adalah _beby sitter_-ku. Oh, tidak, itu terlalu kejam. Dia memang Nenekku. Bukan Nenek kandung sih. Beliau ada hubungan saudara dengan Kaa-san, Neneknya Baa-chan dulunya berasal dari klan Uzumaki sama dengan Kaa-san.

Banyak kenangan manis dan indah antara aku dan Baa-chan. Dan beberapa lagi kenangan buruk yang ku coba untuk lupakan…

.

Ini adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Hari Jum'at ini, saat istirahat pertama aku bersama Sakura mengunjungi kantin. Coba tebak siapa yang duduk di meja depanku? Shikamaru! Dia bersama teman-temannya menyantap nasi goreng dengan santai. Aku bisa melihat wajah malasnya tersenyum, tertawa, melahap nasinya, bahkan bercanda. _'Oh Kami-sama… kenapa dunia ini begitu indah'_

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai orang itu, Ino pig," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Suka siapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali, pig. Setiap orang itu lewat. Seorang Ino bisa dibikin bengong sama dia. Ino, apa kau suka padanya?"

"Aduh siapa sih, Sakura?"

"Shikamaru," bisiknya.

Tidak! Dari mana Sakura tau aku menyukai Shika. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. _Kami-sama_

"Shika apaan, kau salah jidat?" sangkalku.

"Nggak usah muna deh. Semua orang juga bakal tau, kalau kau selalu memperhatikannya tiap dia lewat. Aku sahabatmu pig! Ngaku aja, nggak akan aku bilangin siapa-siapa."

Sejenak aku memutar otak dan berpikir. "Oke," kataku mengumpulkan kekuatan, "kalau kau benar-benar tak akan bilang pada siapa pun… ngng… ya aku suka Shika. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya!" bisikku.

"Terus gimana nasib Sasuke, pig?"

"Nasibnya Sasuke? Nasibnya ya… ada di tangan _Kami-sama_."

Sakura menggeleng dan menepuk jidatnya yang lebar. "Bukan itu maksudku Inoooo PIG! Dia kan suka sama kamu, PIG!"

Aku menyerup minumanku. "Terus kenapa?"

"Yaa… kasian aja. Jarang-jarang kan seorang Uchiha menurunkan gengsinya untuk deketin cewek, tapi ceweknya ternyata… suka sama orang lain."

"Itu kan hakku, jidat… masa sih karena Sasuke lagi ngedeketin aku, aku nggak boleh suka sama cowok lain…"

"Yaa… jaga perasaanya lah…"

"Kemarin kita jalan kok!"

Sakura tersedak. "Ke mana?"

"Konoha Mall. Makan, shopping sama nonton. Dia lumayan perhatian lah. Dan sekarang aku yakin, dia suka sama aku."

"Tuh kan… nggak percaya sih." Sakura menyerup lagi minumannya. "Terus ngapain lagi?"

"Ngapain? Hmmm… _Have fun!_"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Emang kau tak ingin jadian dengan Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, aku belum berpikir sampai sana."

Kami berdua terdiam, sampai akhirnya Sasuke datang, dan bergabung bersama kami. Kami mengobrol banyak. Bahkan mengenai rencana jalan-jalan selanjutnya.

.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Anugerah paling indah dalam hidupku. Aku akhirnya mengobrol dengan Shikamaru! Saat itu Shika menghampiri kelasku dan celingak-celinguk ke dalam, mencari seseorang. Kebetulan aku sedang menyisir rambutku di cermin kelas dekat pintu.

"Ngng… Choji-nya ada nggak?" tanyanya.

Rambutku jadi terasa sulit disisir, karena rasanya rambutku hampir melompat dari kepalaku. Aku kaget bercampur senang, bercampur deg-degan, bercampur gugup… senang sekali rasanya Shika bertanya padaku!

Aku berbalik – masih menempelkan sisirku di rambut. Mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin menatap seisi kelas. – " Ngng… kalau nggak salah… baru aja keluar… atau masih di kantin mungkin," kataku. Shika mengangguk malas dan tersenyum. Rasanya saat itu juga aku akan meleleh karena senyumnya.

"Emang ada urusan apa?" lanjutku.

"Ah, nggak, bilang aja Shikamaru ke sini." Ya, aku tau namamu Shika. "Terus bilangin sore ini ke rumahku aja. Ke studionya bareng lagi."

Dan begitu Shika pergi… _Kami-sama_, rasanya aku akan pingsan di tempat.

.

Pelajaran terakhir tidak ada guru. Sungguh indah. Lebih indah lagi mengingat Shika yang mengajakku ngobrol barusan. Aku tak bisa menyangka akhirnya aku bisa mengobrol dengannya meski hanya beberapa saat saja.

Choji sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan Kiba. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada orang yang namanya Shikamaru ke sini, dia bilang sore ini kamu mesti ke rumahnya. Katanya ke studio bareng," jelasku.

"Oh… udah tau kok!" kata Choji, dan dia mengabaikanku. Dia mengobrol kembali dengan Kiba.

"Emangnya rumanya di mana sih?" tanyaku lagi. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengetahui seluk beluk Shika.

"Rumahku sih di deket pusat kuliner Konoha," kata Choji.

"Aduh… bukan kamu!"

"Oh, saya? Di dekat pintu gerbang Konoha," kata Kiba.

"Heh! Aku nggak nanya kamu juga!" aku mendengus kesal. "Itu tu… temenmu yang tadi?"

"Kenapa nanya rumahnya? Ngecengin ya?"

"Enggak! Aku cuman pingin tau dimana dia bikin alis?" kataku asal.

Alis Shika memang bagus, apalagi ketika dia menekuk kedua alisnya. (?)

"Ngapain sih nanya alis segala?" gerutu Choji. Aku melotot. "Tuh di belakang sekolah. Tapi agak jauh dikit, dekat lapangan," lanjut Choji.

"Makasih," kataku ketus.

"Entar deh, aku tanyain dia bikin alisnya di mana."

"Nggak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri."

.

.

Mungkin aku terlalu ingin bertemu dengan Sai, sampai-sampai aku bersedia mengantarkan Naru dan Dei ke tempat les bahasa Inggris pada hari Sabtu. Tapi tak kutemukan Sai di sana. Bahkan adiknya, Hinata, tidak hadir di les.

"Nee-chan nya Sai-nii, ya?" tanya Dei.

"Ah berisik! Ngapain Nee-chan nyari-nyari orang itu?" kataku. Naru sudah bergabung bersama-sama teman lesnya. Sementara Dei masih duduk denganku, menunggu guru les yang belum datang.

"Terus kenapa Nee-chan bela-belain nganter kita? Kan Kaa-san Sabtu ini nggak sibuk?" lanju Dei, dia sepertinya mulai mencium niat asliku.

"Ah… Nee-chan lagi pengen jalan-jalan aja kok," dustaku. "Nee-chan kan setiap hari ngejaga kalian terus. Pengen dong, Nee-chan jalan-jalan ke luar, ke mall kek… kan sekarang lagi musim panas."

"Kan minggu kemaren udah jalan-jalan?"

"Yaa… kan kemarin cuman ke _Disneyland_ Konoha, sekarang ke mall, apa salahnya?"

Dei mengangguk. Sementara aku melakukan suatu hal yang BODOH! Aku tak seharusnya mengajak mereka jalan-jalan. Aku seharusnya mengajak mereka pulang, dan aku bisa bersantai di rumah, atau berenang di kolam belakang rumah.

Ahhh… tapi harga diriku bisa turun kalau aku ketahuan mencari Sai siang ini. Terpaksa aku mengajak Naru dan Dei jalan-jalan. Aku sudah tak bernafsu melihat Sai. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Di benakku kini hanyalah Shika. Aku masih tak menyangka bisa ngobrol dengan Shika kemarin.

Shika begitu mempesona. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Bersih. Tampan. Alisnya indah. Bibirnya seksi. Matanya menghipnotis. Sebuah wujud dari kesempurnaan. Ah-ah-ah. Kenapa sih Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti dia? Aku tersiksa setiap memikirkan perasaan ini.

"Nee-chan kok mukanya merah?" tanya Dei tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Nee-chan pake_ blush on_ ketebelan. Udah ah, lebih baik kita makan dulu."

Semerah itukah wajahku memikirkan Shika?

Kami bertiga sekarang sedang ada di Konoha café. Café yang terdapat di dalam Konoha mall. Kami duduk di dekat jendela, yang kursinya berupa sofa berwarna biru tua.

"Mau makan apa?" tanyaku. Seorang pelayan baru saja menghampiri kami, dan memberikan selembar menu beserta lembar pemesanan.

'Aku, ngng…" Naru merebut lembar menu dan meneliti nama makanan yang ada. "Kok nggak ada ramen?"

"Aduh ini bukan kedai ramen. Udah deh, makan yang ada di daftar itu aja."

"Ini bacanya apa, Ino-nee?" tanya Naru, menunjukkan lembar menu padaku dengan satu telunjuk menunjuk nama yang ditanyakan.

"Yang mana?" Naru menunjuk alamat café. "BAKA! Ini sih alamat café. Udah dong, cepetan pesen makannya mau apa?"

Naru tampak berfikir, sampai akhirnya menemukan yang diinginkan. "Ino-nee aku pingin yang ini," katanya menunjuk sebuah gambar beef steak dalam _hot plate_ dan kentang goreng di pinggirnya.

"Okey, sini nee-chan tulis."

"Biar aku aja yang nulis!" tiba-tiba Dei merebut pensil dan lembar pemesanan.

"Tapi cepetan ya nulisnya. Entar kalo kita kelamaan di sini, bisa-bisa kita nggak bisa pergi berenang lho."

Dei menggenggam pensil di tangan kanannya dan mulai menulis. Butuh lima belas menit untuk Dei menulis pesanan kami. Dia kesulitan mengeja Blue Coral Tea. Padahal di daftar menu sudah ada urutan cara menulisnya, Apalagi Naru ikut-ikut meminta hal-hal yang nggak penting sehingga harus menulis note di bagian bawahnya. _'Waktu semakin terbuang sia-sia,' _gerutuku.

Pelayan datang dan mengambil daftar pesanan. Setelah membayar di awal, kami tinggal menunggu makanan datang. Tiga gelas minuman sudah tersaji. Naru memainkan jus jeruknya, memakan irisan jeruk yang menjadi hiasannya.

Di saat itulah, tiba-tiba Sai ada di depan mataku. Dia menggandeng Hinata di sampingnya, bersama seorang wanita baru saja masuk ke restaurant. Sangat kebetulan sekali meja di samping kami kosong, dan café ini penuh. Mau tak mau, Sai sekeluarga langsung duduk di samping kami.

Aku yakin wanita itu ibunya, keriput-keriput di sudut matanya meyakinkanku.

"Itu Hinata-chan!" seru Naru. Dei menolah dan tertawa kecil. "Nee-chan, itu ada Sai-nii."

"Iya-iya Nee-chan tau kok," bisikku, berusaha tidak terlihat salah tingkah. Sai datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Saat ini aku sedang memikirkan Shika, dan aku tak ingin ada cowok lain berusaha masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Hanya boleh Shika saja.

"Hey! Lagi makan juga?" sapa Sai. Mereka langsung duduk di meja kosong sebelah kami. Hinata dan ibunya tersenyum.

"Temenmu ya, Sai?" tanya ibunya.

"Ngng, ya, boleh dibilang begitu. Kita ketemu waktu aku nganterin Hinata-chan."

Ah, kenapa dia tidak menyebutku sebagai teman langsung? Apa aku butuh bertahun-tahun menjadi teman Sai? Baru sekali ketemu statusku hanya _'boleh dibilang begitu'_. Bagaimana untuk menjadi pacarnya? Berapa kali aku harus bertemu dengannya?

"Kok nggak dikenalin?" kata ibunya. Aku langsung melirik ke arah mereka dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"oh, iya, Ba-san, ini Ino, kakaknya Naru dan Dei, temennya Hinata," kata Sai, "Ino, ini ba-san ku, kaa-san nya Hinata."

Lagi-lagi dugaanku salah. Eh? Tunggu? Jadi Sai dan Hinata itu sepupu?

"Namikaze Ino," kataku, dan kami bersalaman. Tante itu menyebutkan namanya terlalu cepat, sehingga aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengar namanya.

Acara makanku kembali normal ketika makananku datang, sementara keluarga Sai baru saja menuliskan pesanan mereka. Hinata bergabung bersama kami. Naru menggeser duduknya, dan Hinata duduk di sebelah Naru.

Aku suka sekali melihat Hinata, benar kata orang keluarga Hyuuga sangat mengutamakan sopan santun. Hinata hanya memandangi Naru makan dengan muka tersipu.

'_Kawaii…'_ ucapku dalam hati, ketika melihat wajah Hinata.

Aku melirik ke meja sebelah, tampak Sai dan ibu Hinata sedang sibuk mengobrol sesuatu yang penting. Entah apa, mungkin bisnis. Sampai mereka tak menyadari wajah Hinata sudah seperti kepiting karena terus memandang Naru.

Ponselku bergetar. Siapa sih yang mengganggu makanku, terlihat sebuah email baru saja masuk. Dan email itu dari… Jiraya-ji

_**From : Ji-san Genit**_

_**Subject : Penjualan komik Ji-san melampaui target!**_

_**Ino-chan, Ji-san kasi kamu hadiah, karena kamu jadi inspirasi Ji-san. Gara-gara ngintip kamu mandi Ji-san jadi dapet ide untuk komik Icha-Icha Paradise Ji-san. Liat aja rekening kamu, ada yang nambah lo!**_

'_Argh! Awas aja sampe nggak di kasi banyak, bakal aku tuntut Ji-san. Dasar Ji-san mesum!'_ ucapku dalam hati. Meski agak bete, kayaknya aku harus segera ngecek saldo di ATM terdekat deh.

Kami menyelesaikan makan dengan cepat. Aku berpamitan pada ibu Hinata. Benar-benar wanita yang anggun. Tutur katanya pun halus, wanita yang sempurna.

ATM terdekat baru saja memberitahukan kalau saldoku baru saja bertambah lima puluh ribu yen. Aku langsung menyeret Naru dan Dei ke tempat _sweater_ yang kemarin, saat aku menonton dengan Sasuke Kamis kemarin. Untuk itu aku tak lupa mencairkan lima ribu yen dari ATM.

Naru dan Dei tidak terlalu rewel di ajak jalan-jalan. Apalagi ketika mengiming-imingi mereka untuk pergi ke _waterboom _Konoha. Apalagi musim panas seperti ini, sangat tepat dihabiskan dengan bermain air.

Aku segera ke toko jaket. Meski tahu _sweater_ hijau itu untuk cowok, dan kayaknya bakalan kebesaran dibadanku, apalagi ini musim panas, mana ada yang membeli _sweater_ di musim panas, tapi aku nggak peduli. Aku hanya ingin saja memiliki sweater itu.

"Aku pesan ini ya. Tolong cepat bungkus. Aku buru-buru," kataku menunjuk _sweater_ itu begitu aku masuk. Aku harus cepat membelinya, dan pergi menemani Naru dan Dei ke _waterboom_ Konoha.

"Kami punya penawaran menarik, nona," kata pelayan itu.

"Aduh penawaran apa sih?" Aku sedang sibuk mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas.

"Nona bisa mendapatkan dua _sweater_ seperti ini. Hanya dengan membayar 1900 yen. Meski satu sweater 1500 yen."

Aku tak mendengarkan apa yang pelayan pendek itu katakan. Dompetku terselip diantara tumpukan _make up_-ku. "Terserah aja deh."

Pelayan itu membungkusnya. Aku berhasil menemukan dompetku, lalu menunggu di dekat kumpulan jaket-jaket berbahan kanvas. Sebuah jaket hijau polos _army_ – sama dengan warna sweater yang kubeli – lumayan menarik perhatianku. Tapi sungguh, aku tak akan membelinya. Modelnya sangat cocok untuk cowok, tak ada sisi kewanitaannya sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba seorang cewek menghamipiriku ketika aku sedang asyik melihat jaket kanvas itu.

"Halo, aku peramal," katanya tiba-tiba. _'So what?'_

"Oh, hai," sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Kamu tau, jaket itu akan menjadi jaket yang spesial buat kamu," katanya.

Aku yakin dia pasti salah satu pelayan di sini, yang sedang mempromosikan barang apapun yang dilihat pengunjungnya. Tapi… aku yakin, aku pernah bertemu dia!

"Makasih… tapi aku udah beli barang di toko kalian kok."

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak punya toko."

"Oh, jadi… kamu lagi latihan promosi di toko ini?"

Cewek itu tertawa kecil. "Buat apa? Aku sama-sama pengunjung di sini, seperti kamu," katanya tersenyum manis. "Aku seorang cenayang. Dan aku yakin jaket itu suatu saat akan bikin kamu bahagia."

Aku tersenyum. Semoga ia tidak tersinggung.

"Percaya deh, aku nggak suruk kamu beli jaket ini. Tapi aku melihat, kamu bakalan ketemu jaket ini suatu saat nanti," katanya sebelum pergi. "Jaket itu hanya ada satu di dunia."

Yeah. Dan aku semakin yakin kalau dia pelayan di sini, yang berpura-pura menjadi peramal. Tidak! Aku sudah mebeli _sweater_.

Aku menghampiri kasir, bersiap untuk membayar. Awalnya aku kaget harga sweaternya naik empat ratus yen, tapi setelah dijelaskan lagi aku mengerti. Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku tak ingin protes pada toko ini. Aku tak peduli. Meski aku tak tahu untuk siapa _sweater _yang satu lagi.

"_Sweater_ itu kegedean untuk kita berdua, un," kata Dei. Naru menoleh dan mencoba melihat apa yang kubeli.

"Eh? Emang siapa yang mau ngasi buat kalian? Yang ini buat Nee-chan!" kataku.

"Dua? Ngapain Nee-chan beli dua, un?"

"Ngng… ya, dobel. Terserah Nee-chan kan, mau beli berapa juga. Lagian barusan ada diskon."

Naru berbisik pada Dei. Tapi bodohnya, aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Itu kan buat laki-laki."

"Pasti yang satu buat Sai-nii, dan yang satu lagi buat Uchiha Sasuke."

"Eeeeh? Dari mana kamu tau ada orang yang namanya Sasuke, hah?"

Naru sedikit kaget, dan dengan polosnya ia menjawab. "Dari HP Nee-chan."

"BAKA! Siapa yang ngajarin kamu baca _inbox_ email di HP Nee-chan? Awas! Nggak akan dikasih es krim."

Naru mencibir. "Yeee… biarin, aku lagi nggak mood sama es krim. Aku pikin milkshake rasa ramen."

"MANA ADA MILKSHAKE KAYAK BEGITU?"

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf lelet updatenya<strong>

**Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dengan fic oneshoot saya, gomen**

**Saya akan usahakan update kilat**

**Buad reader yang setia sama fic saya mohon revieewnya ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ramalan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku No Uzumaki (Cerita ini diambil dari ovel 1 cinta sejuta repot dengan perubahan sesuka saya :D)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE! Typo (s) *maybe, INO POV**

**Description :**

**Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :**

**-Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…**

**-Seorang yang mencintaiku…**

**-Seorang yang aku cintai…**

**Hanya satu yang yang mesti aku pilih untuk kebahagiaanku.**

**Kalau bisa aku bakal milih orang yang aku cintai saja. Tapi nggak mungkin. Kata orang cinta itu takdir.**

**Trus, apa bener orang yang mencintai kita akan bisa membahagiakan kita kelak?**

**Pilihan yang sulit!**

**Genre : Romance. Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi dimulai dengan sedikit kekosongan. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi keluar kota memenuhi undangan Jiraya-ji yang penjualan komiknya meledak kemarin. Sasori tentu saja tidak ada di hari Minggu. Kalau tidak membuat boneka bersama Kankuro – sekalian PDKT sama Temari –, dia pasti konser di kafe, atau kencan sama Temari. Tinggallah aku yang harus menjaga Dei dan Naru seharian, sampai semua orang pulang, dan aku yakin mereka pulang setelah matahari terbenam.<p>

Dei dan Naru bermain di halaman belakang. Aku mengawasi mereka sambil merangkai bunga. Saat itulah bel berbunyi. Kubikit Tsunade-baa-chan, tapi stetelah di buka ternyata…

"Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawabnya. Entahlah itu sebuah sapaan atau apa. Cowok ini begitu keren. Rambutnya mencuat ke belakang, dan aku suka itu. "Ngngng… kamu lagi sibuk?"

"Ya… mungkin… nggak begitu, Aku lagi main sama otouto-ku."

"Oh... butuh bantuan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku nggak ada kerjaan hari ini. Jadinya aku ke sini. Ya buat main-main lah," katanya, "itu juga kalau boleh."

"Ya, boleh aja sih… tapi kenapa milih rumah ini?"

"Pengen aja. Jarang-jarang ke rumah ini."

Bukannya jarang lagi. Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya dia ke sini, setelah terakhir dia mengantarku Kamis kemarin.

"Aku… lagi jagain rumah sebenernya, rumahku kosong, jadi kalau mau jalan-jalan…"

"Nggak kok. Kita di sini saja," potpng Sasuke. "Aku nggak akan kemana-mana. Kalau boleh sih… ya kita main di rumah kamu saja."

Sial. Dia mungkin sekarang sudah tau bahwa rumahku kosong. Bagaimana jika dia berbuat macam-macam?

"Okay, tapi… di belakang rumah, ya? Aku lagi ngejaga otouto yang main di sana."

"Hn."

Berikutnya aku membiarkan Sasuke masuk rumah dan kami bergegas ke halaman belakang. Kukenalkan Sasuke pada Naru dan Dei, dan mereka langsung menggodaku. Tapi begitu kupinta mereka bermain lagi, mereka menurut. Bahkan ketika Sasuke bergabung, mereka menerimanya. Sambil melanjutkan merangkai bunga. Kulihat mereka bertiga bermain perang-perangan. Dan sebalnya kedua bocah itu tidak rewel bersama Sasuke. Kenapa ketika denganku sikapnya aneh-aneh.

Telepon berdering. Ternyata dari Kaa-san.

"Tanaman-tanaman Kaa-san belum disiram. Tolong kamu siram, Ino-chan."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san."

Aku memang senang berkebun. Tapi karena sibuk jadi sudah jarang melakukannya. Aku bergegas menuju gudang belakang. Sasuke dan bocah-bocah itu masih sibuk bermain. Naru bergelantungan di leher Sasuke, sementara Dei membuat ledakan kecil di sekitar kaki Sasuke.

"Hey-hey! Jangan gelantungan gitu Naru dan Dei berhenti bermain dengan peledakmu. Kasian Sasukenya!" seruku sambil lewat menuju gudang belakang.

Dei menaruh peledak-peledak kesanyangannya dan menghampiriku. "Nee-chan mau ngapain di gudang, un?"

"Mau nyiram tanaman. Tanaman di sini harus disiram. Kalau nggak disiram, _strawberry_ dan jeruknya nggak tumbuh. Nanti nggak bakal ada jus lagi buat kamu dan Naru. Makannya harus disiram."

Dei ikut masuk ke dalam gudang kecil dari papan, dan mengaduk-aduk selang. Dan mengambil _sprayer_ yang kucari. Kulihat banyak yang berubah dari gudang ini, bahkan selang dan _sprayer_-nya kini ada tiga. Dan ternyata kerannya juga ada tiga.

Kenapa semenjak kehadiran Naru dan Dei semuanya bertambah banyak? Piring dan gelas pun harus beli set yang baru karena dua bocah itu hanya menggunakan barang 'milik' mereka sendiri, barang khusus. Dan mereka tak akan makan jika tidak menggunakan barang khusus milik mereka.

"Mau nyiram tanaman? Aku bisa bantu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, ketika aku sedang berusaha memasukkan selang ke lubang keran.

"Nggak usah. Kamu main aja sama anak-anak."

"Kalau anak-anak juga nyiram tanaman, gimana aku mau main sama mereka?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, membantu aku memasang selang. Dan dia berhasil dalam waktu empat detik. "Aku juga bisa nyiram tanaman," lanjut Sasuke.

'_Oh, jadi Sasuke adalah Mr. Bisa-melakukan-segala-hal? Mulai dari mengurus anak-anak sampai mengurus tanaman dia bisa melakukannya? Sebenernya dia mencoba sempurna, atau dia memang sempurna?'_

"Kamu ke sini buat maen-maen aja… kenapa harus ngebantu aku sih?"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Aku senang bisa bantu kamu."

'_Dan aku yakin kau sangat mencintaiku.'_

Berikutnya Sasuke meletakkan semua barang tidak tahan air seperti ponsel dan dompet di atas konter dapur. Dia langsung menggendong Naru di bahunya, dengan kaki Naru mengitari tengkuk dan lehernya. Mereka berdua asyik menyiram area buah-buahan. Sementara Dei dan aku membasahi tanah sekitar bebungaan. Di sini lumayan indah. Banyak hamparan bunga terutama mawar.

"Muka Nee-chan merah,un," ujar Dei. Dia mendongak menatapku sambil membiarkan _sprayer_-nya menyiram tanah kosong, tak ada tanaman.

"Nee-chan pake _blush on_ lagi," kataku bohong. Aku harus berhati-hati dengan Dei. Bocah enam tahun itu seperti cenayan bagi para cewek yang kelihatannya sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Masa Nee-chan pake _blush on_ sambil nyiram tanaman, un?"

"Emangnya nggak boleh, hah? Ini urusan cewek!"

Aku semakin memerah dibilang begitu. Dei membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Naru yang sedang tertawa-tawa di atas bahu Sasuke yang menyiram _strawberry_ sembarangan. Mereka sungguh bahagia. Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang bahagia. Kenapa harus Naru yang ada di atas bahu Sasuke? Harusnya itu aku. Naru… turun…

"Nee-chan cemburu, un?"

Aku tersadar langsung menatap langit yang cerah. "Cemburu sama apa?" tanyaku balik. Kurasa bocah cilik cenayan itu tahu aku memang iri dengan Naru yang duduk di atas bahu Sasuke.

"Nee-chan cemburu sama Naru-nii. Dia yang mesra-mensraan ama Sasuke-nii. Bukan Nee-chan," Dei sempat-sempatnya tersenyum menggoda. "Nee-chan kan yang pingin mesra-mesraan sama Sasuke-nii, un."

"Aaaah, nggak. Mesra-mesraan apa, sih? Kamu tuh ngomong apa?" Aku menggeser tubuhku menjauh dari Dei, mencoba menghindar prasangka-prasangka 'tepat' dari Dei yang dihujamkan kepadaku.

"Nee-chan sekarang malu sama aku, un?" katanya lagi.

"Berisik! Kamu tuh kecil-kecil ngomong apa sih? Liat tuh! Apa sih yang kamu siram?"

Dei melirik _sprayer_-nya yang terus mengeluarkan air karena pelatuknya ditekan terus, yang membuat area kosong itu menjadi banjir.

"Tanah," jawab Dei pendek.

"Kenapa kamu siram tanah sih?"

Rupanya Dei agak kesal. Dia mendengus dan menjelaskan maksudnya. "Pohon _strawberry_ ini kan tumbuh dari tanah. Kalau nyiram tanah sebelah sini, mungkin aja pohon _strawberry_-nya akan tumbuh di sini juga, un!"

"Aduh, Dei-chan… ngaak akan tumbuh kalau gitu!" Aku merebut _sprayer_ Dei dan menunjukkan caranya untuk menyiram tumbuhan, meski aku yakin dia sudah tau.

"Tanah itu dibawahnya nggak ada benih. Disiram pake semua air yang ada di dunia pun nggak bakal tumbuh _strawberry_ dari dalamnya. Kamu butuh benih. Masih ingat _Harvest Moon_ kan? Kita mesti nanam benih dulu baru bisa tumbuh tumbuhannya."

"Ah, cuman dilempar juga, un."

"Itu kan _video gameee!_ Tapi sistemnya kamu pingin tumbuh-tumbuhan dari dalam tanah, kamu mesti masukkin dulu benihnya sayaaang…"

Dei memutar otak. "Seperti… benih cinta, un?"

"Apa?"

Aku memekik terlalu keras sampa membuat Dei terkaget. Naru dan Sasuke pun menoleh. Aku langsung membungkuk dan membawa Dei ke pagar semak di balik tanaman _strawberry_ terdekat sambil berpura-pura mengajarinya menyiram, padahal aku membisikinya sesuatu.

"Maksud kamu apa sih?"

Dei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku cuman nanya, un."

Aku berpaling pada suara tawa di seberang sana. Itu Sasuke dan Naru. Dei langsung muncul dari semak untuk bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Naru. Aku berdiri. Kulihat Sasuke dan Naru sudah tak menggunakan baju mereka – atasannya maksudnya. Sasuke dan Naru saling menyiram. Membasahi tubuh mereka dengan air yang keluar dari _sprayer_.

Dei bergabung dan membuka kausnya. Dia menyemprotkan air pada Sasuke sampai cowok itu terjatuh ke tanah, dan Sasuke bangkit untuk membalas. Dia menyemprotkan Dei sampai bocah itu terjengkang. Sebenarnya Dei tidak terjengkang, tapi dia membuat dirinya seperti terjengkang agar permainan terasa seru. Di lain pihak, Naru melompat-lompat di atas genangan lumpur, mencipratkan lumpur coklat pada daerah sekelilingnya. Celana Sasuke kotor oleh lumpur, begitu juga celana pendek milik Dei. Beberapa tanaman ikut menjadi kotor.

Musim panas benar-benar bisa membuat orang-orang bermain air tanpa mau berhenti. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. _'TAHUKAH KALIAN SUSAHNYA MENCUCI CELANA YANG DICIPRATI LUMPUR.'_

Aku menghampiri mereka, dan dalam benakku sudah penuh kata-kata seruan untuk menghentikan permainan bodoh mereka. Apa sih yang menariknya dari menyemprotkan air pada orang lain sampai orang itu basah dan terjengkang ke atas tanah, lalu badannya kotor oleh lumpur? Tidak ada yang menarik!

Oke. Kadang-kadang menarik. Tapi bukan di sini. Saat ini cuaca cerah – atau lebih tepatnya terik – dan bagus untuk menyiram tanaman ini dengan air. Bukannya membuang air sampai menciptakan lumpur di tanah halaman belakang!

Belum saja aku berteriak HENTIKAN INI! Mereka malah menyiramku dengan AIR!

Dei menyemprotku dengan air dari _sprayer_-nya bertubi-tubi ke tubuhku, membuat kausku yang tipis ini sangat basah dan kotor. Apalagi Naru dengan sengaja menyipratkan lumpur ke arahku.

Oh bagus. Badanku penuh cipratan lumpur sekarang.

"DEIDARA… NARUTO… BAKA!" pekikku sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi kedua anak itu malah makin menjadi-jadi. Dan Naru dengan sukarela mengambil segunduk lumpur, lalu mengoleskan di celanaku.

"Sudah berhenti, kasian Nee-chan kalian!" kata Sasuke. Aku baru menyadari cowok pembawa masalah ini sudah berdiri di belakang dua bocah itu dan menarik mereka pergi, agar tidak menyiramiku lagi.

'_Arggghhh! Kenapa badan Sasuke harus SESEKSI itu? __**Kami-sama**__, kenapa Kau teganya membiarkan aku melihat badan Sasuke yang menggoda iman itu… dadanya yang bidang… perutnya yang sixpack… bahunya yang kokoh… lengannya yang seksi… dipadu dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus…'_

"Kalian mending mandi aja. Udah siang!" kata Sasuke lagi. Dan herannya, kedua anak itu nurut. Naru dan Dei menepi di dekat keran, lalu menyiram masing-masing tubuh mereka hingga bersih dengan air.

Kenapa sih Sasuke bisa membuat Naru dan Dei menurut atas permintaannya?

"Mereka memang anak-anak bandel," gumamku keras.

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menghampiriku. Di sampingku dia menatap dua bocah yang saling memandika satu sama lain. "Mereka lucu."

"Lucu secara harafiah. Membuatku bisa ditertawakan," kataku ketus.

Sasuke menoleh menatapku dan entah benar atau tidak, dari sudut mataku kulihat dia menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Sekarang Nee-chan tunggu di kamar mandi, okay?" seruku Naru dan Dei menolehku sebentar. Tapi kemudian mereka malah saling tertawa dan berbisik terlalu keras sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Cepetan dong, mereka mau pacaran," kata Naru.

"Di mana sih kita nyimpen kamera? Ini mpment penting un," balas Dei.

"Kalian ngomong apaan sih! Cepetan ke kamar mandi…!"

Naru dan Dei langsung kabur ke dalam rumah. Oh… tidak mereka membuat lantai dapur kotor oleh cetak-cetakan kaki mungil mereka.

"Gara-gara kalian, nyiram tanaman nggak beres-beres."

"_Sorry,_" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba, "tapi kita bisa selesain ini."

.

Sekarang apa yang bisa kusimpulkan begitu aku menengok kebelakang? Seperti baru saja putting beliung lewat di belakang rumahku dan mencipratkan lumpur ke segala arah.

"Mau tetep kayak gini, ngebiarin semua jadi karya seni. Atau dibereskan?" tanya Sasuke, yang tetap memasang wajah datar begitu melihat siraman lumpur di kebun belakang.

"Mana bagian seninya?" Dia sudah menyalakan _sprayer_-nya dan membereskan tanaman-tanaman yang terkena lumpur. "Mau tetap nonton dari sana atau mau bantu beresin?"

Huh, padahal karena dia semua jadi begini. Aku segera mengambil _sprayer_-ku dan mulai menyirami tembok yang terkena lumpur. Kami tidak saling bicara, hanya suara air yang terdengar, juga suara Akamaru yang kebetulan lewat sambil mengeluh melihat kebunku yang berantakan. (?)

Sasuke akhirnya memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. "Tanamannya banyak ya?"

"Kaa-san suka berkebun, terutama buah. Tapi aku lebih suka bunga."

"Hn."

Lalu kami terdiam lagi.

"Ino…"

"Apa?"

"Bisa tandan tangan di punggungku. Tulis nama juga boleh. Pakai lumpur di sini nih, di punggungku," terangnya sambil membalikkan badan, membuatku harus menatap punggungnya yang sempurna.

"Ih! Buat apa sih! Nggak ada kerjaan!"

"Udah pokoknya kamu tulis nama kamu di sini!" katanya tegas. Dasar Uchiha selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Baiklah!"

Aku menyerit menatap punggungnya. Dia tuh maunya apa sih? Punggungnya memang seksi. Berwarna putih dan kulitnya mulus. Bidang pula. Tapi apa-apaan tuh tanda tangan di punggung pakai lumpur? Karena aku tak mau disebut pelit, maka aku mencolek lumpur dan menuliskan namaku di sana. INO. Hanya nama, bukan tanda tangan.

"Tuh aku udah tulis namaku!"

"Hn, sekarang kamu tulis namaku!"

"APA?"

"Namaku. SASUKE. S-A-S-U-K-E."

Akupun sambil menggerutu menuliskan nama itu di punggungnya. Aku nyaris menambahkan gambar jantung-jantung di antara kedua nama itu, tapi aku teringat itu membuatku makin terlihat tolol.

"Tuh udah! Dasar gila!" kataku, sambil berjalan menuju dapur, bergegas menangani Naru dan Dei.

"_Thanks_," gumam Sasuke.

Aku baru saja melangkah memasuki dapur ketika mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari balik salah lagi itu Naru dan Dei. Sedang apa mereka?

"Iya… tapi Nii-chan pencet yang merah aja sekali. Abistu sorot, un."

"Yang merah yang mana. Semuanya merah."

"Apa yang semua merah? Tombol merah di sini cuman satu. Yang ini aja, un."

"Oh kirain itu."

"Itu kan kresek isi _strawberry_, un!"

'_Aduh bodohnya mereka. Kenapa berbisiknya keras sekali? Mereka tak tau cara mengintip yang baik ya?'_

.

.

Sasuke mebuat sensasi esok paginya. Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan kaos di balik seragam putihnya yang cemerlang. Untuk apa? Tak di sangka, ternyata namaku dan namanya masih ada di punggunya. Sasuke menimpa bekas lumpurku di punggungnya dengan spidol hitam yang biasa di pakai untuk _white board_. Tentu saja pagiku akhirnya di mulai dengan tatapan menusuk _fans girl_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Nah hari ini dia benar-benar membuat banyak sensasi. Dia tidak memakai kaos yang menyebabkan namaku menjadi bayang-bayang di balik seragamnya. Dan entah mengapa hari ini mendadak hujan, padahal ini musim panas. Sehingga ia memakai _sweater_ hijau yang kuberikan padanya kemarin ke sekolah! Padahal hari ini pun aku memakai _sweater_ baruku ke sekolah!

"Kamu ngapain aja sama Sasuke? Kok kalian bisa punya _sweater_ yang sama?" tanya Sakura ketika kami bertugas di UKS.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, cuman main ke rumah doang. Kita cuman nyiram tanaman, terus… udah. Kebetulan aku kemarin beli _sweater_ satu geratis satu. Jadi aku kasi aja sama Sasuke. Aku mencoba mengatakan _tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Sasuke kemarin._

"_Sweater_ dengan rasa sayang?"

"NGGAK!" pekikku. Beberapa murid yang lewat UKS menoleh. Aku segera pura-pura mengecek obat. Setelah keadaan kembali normal aku berbisik kecil pada Sakura. "Nggak! Aku ngasih atas dasar kelebihan _sweater_ dan dia basah sewaktu pulang."

"Basah?" goda Sakura. Dia menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Dia basah karena Naru dan Dei nyiram dia pake air, okay?"

"Terus kenapa di punggungnya ada nama Ino dan Sasuke?"

"Gak tau!" aku merapikan meja UKS.

Setelah Sakura diam, dan aku bisa lega. Kupikir. Tapi ternyata jantungku kembali berdegup kencang saat melihat… Shikamaru, ada di depan UKS. Dia mengobrolkan sesuatu bersama Choji. Dia ada di sini. Di depanku.

'_Kenapa mesti dia di sini?' _kataku dalam hati. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan gugup karena dia dua meter di depanku. Oh tidak. Aku bisa gila! Dia membuatku gila! Aku ingin melihatnya… aku menarik napas. Dan memandangnya pelan-pelan… Shika menatapku, sambil tersenyum. Tangannya melambai sekali. Dan kembali berbisik-bisik bersama Choji.

'_DIA MELAMBAI KE ARAHKU!'_

.

Hari ini aku tidak ada di bumi. Hari ini aku terbang. Sungguh. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pikiranku tentang Shika. Pelajaranku terbengkalai. Sakura kuacuhkan, juga Sasuke yang mencoba mengobrol denganku. Aku terlalu senang untuk menyadari semuanya benar-benar terjadi. Aku tak menyangka kalau Shika sampai melambai ke arahku. Bukannya dia selalu menganggap wanita itu merepotkan?

"Ino, kau kan cantik, gebet aja langsung," ujar Sakura, sambil membuka _handle_ pintu mobilnya. Rencananya siang ini, aku dan Sakura akan jalan-jalan ke mall. Ada beberapa barang yang mau dibeli, seperti anting atau gelang baru. Sakura juga pengen _sweater_ baru seperti punyaku, tapi warna pink.

"Nggak dong, _honey_, biarin cowoknya yang ngedeketin aku," kataku, menghempaskan tubuh di jok belakang, Sakura duduk di sampingku, sementara Kabuto, sopirnya, mulai meluncurkan mobil meninggalkan sekolah.

"Seenggaknya bikin dia tau, kalau dia punya kesempatan buat ngedapetin kamu."

"Nggak ah, aku nggak mau kayak gitu, Aku pingin semuanya berjalan normal aja, nggak usah ada hal aneh-aneh. Dia nggak tau aku suka dia juga nggak apa-apa. Itu bikin aku penasaran. Dan aku suka kok… penasaran."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Dan kau mati penasaran, terus jadi kuntilanak?"

"Ya nggak dong, neng! Sehari sebelum aku mati, aku nelpon dia dulu kali…"

Sakura mendelik. "Ino, kamu udah tau Sasuke pindah rumah?" katanya mengubah topik. Aku menoleh.

"Oh ya? Ke mana?"

"Dia ngekos sekarang. Kosannya deket-deket sini kok, di belakang sekolah deket lapangan gitu."

Dan itu mengingatkanku pada Shika. Cowok itu tinggal di sana, kata Choji. Apa Shika juga ngekos?

"Mau mampir dulu ke kosnya Sasuke?" tawar Sakura.

"Nggak deh, lain kali aja. Aku kan mesti pulang cepat. Masih untung bisa pulang sebelum makan malam. Biasanya pulang sekolah, aku harus langsung pulang," ujarku sambil teringat Naru dan Dei. Ehmm… sedang apa ya si kembar di kantor Kaa-san sekarang?

"Oke, terserah."

Mobil meluncur dan langsung parkir di parkiran atas Konoha Mall. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lebih sepuluh. Banyak pengunjung, seperti biasa.

Awal persinggahan kami adalah toko aksesoris. Sakura dan aku membeli beberapa gelang dan anting-anting baru. Juga gantungan ponsel berbentuk _cherry,_ kami memilih gantungan satu pasang. Dan… apa ini? Jam weker? Aku membelinya karena bentuknya lucu. Jam ini berbentuk ban, dengan lampu-lampu ungu di pinggir velg-nya. Lucu banget.

Kaki kami kemudian singgah di toko buku. Aku mencari novel baru, tapi tak ada yang menarik. Sakura baru membeli majalah _space_, dan dia melihat-lihat majalah _FHM_ yang dipajang di rak sebelahnya.

"Kenapa mesti _For Him Magazine,_ sih?" keluh Sakura. "Kenapa nggak ada For Her Magazine?"

"Emang apa yang salah sama majalah ini?" tanyaku. Kutarik sebuah majalah dengan cover cowok atletis berotot sedang tersenyum di depan ombah. Dan dia basah.

"Yaa… cuman ngebahas cewek seksi. Aku kan pingin majalah yang ngebahas tentang cowok seksi."

"Ini?" tawarku. Kebetulan majalah yang kutarik ngebahas _Men's health._

"Itu sih ngebahas kesehatan cowok. Yang gue pingin kan, artikel cowok-cowok seksi."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Entar deh aku bikin perusahaannya," candaku, Sakura tertawa. Jika aku benar-benar akan membuat perusahaan majalah dengan artikel-artikelnya cowok seksi, cover edisi perdananya adalah Shikamaru dengan hanya celana pendek, berbaring di atas ranjang super besar dengan _bedcover_ dan selimut warna gading. Oh… tidak. Dia kelihatan seksi.

Keluar dari toko buku, aku tertarik dengan toko yang di dalamnya terpajang beberapa topi lucu. Aku menarik satu topi hijau_ army_. Topi itu _cute._ Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku kalau topi hijau muda di sampingnya sama _cute_-nya.

"Dua-duanya bagus," kata Sakura, begitu aku meminta pendapatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ingin dua-duanya. "Harganya berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dua-duanya 550 yen. Murah kan? Apalagi di sana ada diskon 20%. Jadi paling… 440 yen."

"Kau beli dua, nggak akan buat miskin, kan? Terakhir kita beli topi pink kemarin, harganya di atas 900 aja dua-duanya," ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

Ya betul tak ada salahnya. Aku langsung memborong kedua topi itu, dan memakainya di kepalaku yang warna hijau muda.

Kami kembali menyusuri toko-toko baju dan melihat-lihat. Sakura belum mendapatkan _sweater_-nya. Bahkan sampai kita hampir pulang. Kami malah mendapat bikini lucu, aku membeli yang berwarna ungu tua sedangkan Sakura _soft pink_.

"Huh, belum nasibku ketemu _sweater _lucu. Tapi lumayanlah, aku dapat bikini."

"Besok-besok di Konoha market aja deh, siapa tau ada."

Sebelum benar-benar pulang, aku dan Sakura mampir dulu ke toko _cake and fruit_ milik keluarga Akimichi. Bagian pertama yang kudatangi tentu saja area buah-buahan. Dan aku langsung memilih buah pear dan juga apel. Sampai akhirnya seseorang datang, dan ikut-ikut memilih pear di sampingku.

"Hallo. Aku peramal," katanya.

Aku kaget. Aku melihat kesamping dan kutemukan cewek kemarin yang di toko jaket. Dia berdiri di sampingku dengan setelan gipsi. Memakai gaun ungu tua, dan jaket dari kulit. Lalu dua untai kalung bola-bola kecil,cincin di jari tengah tangan kanannya dan anting bulat besar di telinganya. Dia membiarkan rambut birunya yang hanya dihiasi aksesoris berbentu origami bunga itu tergerai.

Kalau kupikir-pikir dia mirip wanita yang kutemui waktu itu di pantai sewaktu hendak bermain _banana boat_. Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Dia cewek yang menatapku terus-menerus dari barisan _jet ski_.

"Oh, halo juga." Aku segera mengambil acak pear-pear itu, karena ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Tiba-tiba aku takut berada dekat dengannya. Cewek itu begitu menyeramkan.

"Di masa depanmu nanti, buah ini akan menentukan kebahagiaanmu," katanya lagi, mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"_Thanks_, promosi kamu bagus. Tapi aku lagi beli kok," kataku.

Dia tersenyum. "Aku nggak peduli kamu mau beli atau nggak. Aku juga nggak lagi promosi."

"Terus?"

"Aku cuman ngeramal kamu aja."

Aku mendelik. "Kenapa harus ngeramal… aku?"

"Aku pernah meramal diri aku sendiri, dan dari ramalan itu, kamu bakal masuk di kehidupanku. Aku cuman pengen jadi temen kamu kok."

"Oh… ya." Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu."

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi, ok?"

Aku tersenyum. Bertemu lagi apanya? Dia memberikan namanya saja padaku. Nggak.

"Ino-pig, ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sakura. Dia sudah mucul dibelakangku.

"Ah, nggak, cuman ngobrol sama… cewek itu doang?" Aku baru saja akan menunjuk cewek itu, tapi ia sudah lenyap di kerumunan.

"Cewek mana? Aku nggal liat kamu ngobrol sama siapa-siapa barusan. Dari _counter_ roti, aku bisa liat kamu diam di sini sendirian. Nggak ada lagi orang yang beli pear, kok!"

Ok. Rupanya dia hantu.

"Udah deh, lupain aja. Kita pulang sekarang yuk!" kataku menarik Sakura ke tempat lain.

.

Mudah-mudahan aku salah. Tapi ini semua benar. Aku melihat dengan jelas Sai sedang berdiri sendirian di pintu masuk Konoha mall. Dia menatap keluar. Dan dia menunggu… hujan?

Kenapa hari ini hujan? Bukankah ini musim panas?

"Aku cari Kabuto dulu ya," kata Sakura. Aku mengangguk. Dan Sakura berlari untuk mencari sopirnya di seantero mall.

Dalam kesempatan ini, aku menghampiri Sai, "Hei," sapaku. Sai yang melamun terkaget, segera ia berbalik sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"Hei juga. Belanja?"

"Yap, sama temen. Tapi sekarang temenku lagi nyari sopirnya," jawabku tersenyum. "Kamu?"

"Aku cuman sendirian aja. Beli cat sama kanvas buat ngelukis."

Oh ternyata dia suka melukis.

"Tapi aku salah memarkir mobil," katanya, "mobilku sekarang di parkiran sana. Tapi sekarang hujan. Gimana ngambilnya ya?"

Sayang sekali aku nggak tau caranya. Aku tertarik dengan kaus hijau muda yang dipakai Sai. Dia pintar memilih warna. Setidaknya, warna hijau muda sebagai atasannya, dan coklat terang sebagai celana panjangnya, sangat cocok dengan wajah _cute_ Sai. Apalagi sepatunya perpaduan warna hijau muda dan coklat terang. Tapi ada yang kurang. Tentu saja. Tidak ada topi yang berwarna senada. Aku teringat topiku, dan ia cocok memakai topi berwarna hijau terangku.

"Hey, aku punya topi. Mungkin bisa kamu pake buat nutupin kepalamu dari hujan."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengaduk kantong belanjaan dan menemukan topi itu dengan mudah. "Nih, ambil aja buat kamu. Aku baru beli kok."

"Baru beli? Nggak usah deh. Nggak apa-apa."

"Udah pake aja. Kenang-kenangan dariku. Hujannya lumayan gede, ntar kamu sakit. Aku sih mobilnya ada di parkiran atas."

"Beneran nih?"

"Yap, baju kamu ijo, sama kayak topinya." Aku langsung memasangkan topinya di kepala Sai dan berdecak kagum. Sai tersenyum. Kurasa dia keren. "Tuh, kan bagus."

"_Thanks_, ya entar aku balikin."

"Nggak usah, buat kamu aja."

Sai tersenyum lagi, setelah itu dia berpamitan dan pergi menerobos hujan. Teburu-buru sekali dia.

Sakura datang tak lama kemudian, lalu kami pulang.

.

.

Kelasku dan kelas Shika ada pelajaran olahraga pada hari Selasa. Bedanya. Shika melaksanakan sebelum istirahat, sementara aku sesudah istirahat. Beruntungnya, guru Biologiku, Orochimaru-sensai tidak hadir. Sehingga pelajaran ditiadakan. Aku menjadi bebas untuk duduk-duduk di depan kelas dan memperhatikan Shika.

Cowok keren itu – dan teman-teman sekelasnya – tengah berlatih _passing_ atas. Kurasa dia cukup pintar melakukannya. Apalagi ketika kulihat dia sanggup mengajari temannya untuk melakukan _passing _atas. Aku sendiri tidak begitu bisa, mengingat aku bukan pemain voli. Tapi kurasa Shika keren bisa melakukannya. Padahal dia juga keren bermain basketnya.

"Kamu beneran ngecengin dia, pig?" tanya Sakura. Si cewek jidat lebar ini sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Yap. Kenapa? Kamu nggak setuju aku suka sama dia?"

"Bukannya gitu. Terserah kamu Ino, mau suka sama cowok manapun juga di dunia ini. Aku cuman… nggak nyangka. Kamu bisa suka sama dia."

"Nggak boleh?"

"Aku nggak bilang begitu, pig. Cuman nggak nyangka."

Aku tersenyum miris. "Aku tau, aku lumayan populer di sini. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus punya cowok populer juga. Aku cuman mau cowokku adalah cowok yang ada di dalam hatiku. Cowok yang bikin aku mikirin dia setiap saat. Cowok yang ngasi aku inspirasi. Cowok yang sanggup bikin aku semangat, atau seneng waktu aku kesel. Nah, kalau ada cowok kayak gitu, boleh deh jadi cowokku."

"Dan itu… Shika?"

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Coba kamu pikir pig, kenal sama dia aja kamu nggak."

"Aku harus kenal sama orang yang aku sukain?" Aku menghembuskan napas. "Saku, gini ya, jangan pernah anggap kalau aku bener-bener sengaja suka sama Shika. Jujur aja, aku nggak tau kenapa, aku bisa suka sama dia. Yang aku rasa, wajahnya selalu ada dipikiran mau tidur. Tiap mandi. Bahkan tiap ulangan. Cuman dia yang ngsi otakku. Aku nggak ngarepin ini semua."

"Dia melet kamu, mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga nggak tau. Tapi yang pasti, aku bahagia kok ada dia di hatiku."

"Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Memang kadang-kadang, kita nggak tau siapa orang yang akan kita cintai… atau orang yang akan mencintai kita."

"Ya. Emang gitu."

"Aku cinta someone, tapi ternyata… orang itu bilang dia jelas-jelas cinta orang lain. Awalnya sakit… tapi aku ngerti. Dia dan aku nggak ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai. Tapi aku yakin, di bagian bumi lain, di suatu tempat di sana, ada satu orang yang aku cintai, yang juga cinta sama aku."

"Siapa sih?"

"Ada deh, rahasia." Aku tak sadar dari tadi Sakura sibuk menyeka air matanya. Dia menangis.

"Siapa sih, Saku? Siapa cowok itu? Cowok yang tega-teganya nyakitin sahabatku yang paling cantik."

Sakura tersenyum, dan tertawa kecil. "Dasar pig telmi. Cowok-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya. Masih ingat kan? Dia mantanku yang terakhir. Masa udah lupa sih?"

Oh, yeah. Mantan terakhir Sakura adalah cowok br*ngs*k yang setengah tahun pacaran sama Sakura, tapi dia ternyata cuman cinta sama mantannya. Sakura dicampakan begitu saja sampai cowok itu bener-bener balik sama mantannya. Dan karena terlalu bencinya, aku sampai lupa namanya.

"Eh, nongkrong aja dari tadi di depan kelas!" seru seorang cowok dibelakangku. Dari suara kunyahannya, Itu Choji. Dia langsung duduk di sampingku, sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya dan melihat ke arah kelas Shika yang sedang olahraga.

"Emangnya ada tugas di dalam?" tanyaku.

"Nggak ada. Paling juga pada ngelanjutin bikin rumus tentang proses kloning."

Aku meringis. _Yah, lagi-lagi pelajaran yang susah itu._

"Ada salam tuh, dari Shika. Yang kemarin kamu tanyain itu," kata Choji kemudian.

Sejenak jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan keringat dingin hampir membasahi seragamku. Aku begitu senangnya sampai lupa, ada Sakura di sampingku. "Oh ya? Salam apa?"

"Katanya dia bikin alis di Kaa-san nya."

"Kaa-san nya? Emang dia punya salon?"

"Bukan… sejak lahir alisnya emang kayak gitu. Nggak di apa-apain. Jadi yang ngebikin ya Kaa-san sama Tou-sannya. Peleburan gen."

Aku dan Sakura tertawa. Tapi aku terlalu antusias membahas Shika. "Jadi apa yang dia salamin buat aku?"

"Salam kenal."

_Blush,_ mukaku memerah. _'Dia ingin berkenalan denganku? Oh tidak. Ini terlalu menyenangkan._

"Oh ya? Kenapa nggak nyamperin aja? Kan kita bisa kenalan."

"Ya udah, aku panggilkan aja, ya?"

"Jangan!" pekikku ketika Choji bangkit.

"Lho? Katanya pengen dia nyamperin?"

"Ya entar aja. Bukan sekarang."

Tentu saja nanti, aku masih belum siap untuk mengobrol dengannya. Aku harus dandan habis-habisan, tampil secantik mungkin. Meski aku sudah cantik tentunya.

"Bilang aja salamnya terbalas," kataku, "jangan yang aneh-aneh, ya!"

"Siip…"

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review yang nggak log in :<strong>

**Eky : Sip :D**

**Ikutanripiuw : Ya Kushina langsung hamil pas itu, makannya umur Sasori segitu ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Apakah fic ini cukup memuaskan?<strong>

**Saya rasa yang chap sebelumnya kurang bagus**

**#dikit yang review soalnya T.T**

**Saya nggak bisa nulis banyak, mungkin selama beberapa minggu saya nggak bisa update**

**Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya update**

**Review yang banyak ya byar tambah cepet ^^**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ramalan**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku No Uzumaki (Cerita ini diambil dari ovel 1 cinta sejuta repot dengan perubahan sesuka saya :D)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE! Typo (s) *maybe, INO POV**

**Description :**

**Berdasarkan ramalan ada 3 cowok yang akan datang di kehidupanku :**

**-Seorang yang menjadi takdirku…**

**-Seorang yang mencintaiku…**

**-Seorang yang aku cintai…**

**Hanya satu yang yang mesti aku pilih untuk kebahagiaanku.**

**Kalau bisa aku bakal milih orang yang aku cintai saja. Tapi nggak mungkin. Kata orang cinta itu takdir.**

**Trus, apa bener orang yang mencintai kita akan bisa membahagiakan kita kelak?**

**Pilihan yang sulit!**

**Genre : Romance. Family.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Istirahat kedua hari ini. Terlihat Shika sedang duduk di depan kelasnya. Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kantin dan terpaksa melewati kelasnya. Sebetulnya sengaja aku lewat sini, agar aku bisa melirik ke kelasnya, lalu menatap Shika yang keren! Tapi kenyataannya jauh dari rencana. Bahkan melebihi harapan. Shika sedang duduk bersama-sama dengan temannya di depan kelas, dan dia tersenyum padaku. Dan ketika aku lewat…<p>

"Namikaze Ino…" panggilnya, meski nadanya terkesan malas.

Aku melirik sambil tersenyum dan dia juga tersenyum. Beberapa temannya langsung menggoda ku dan Shika. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat malu. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kantin, dan sesampainya di sana aku melompat kegirangan.

"Sakura! Ya ampun! Dia manggil namaku. Aduuuuuhh… aku seneng banget, jidat!"

"Pig! Berhenti, banyak yang ngeliatin tau! Malu dong!"

.

.

Dalam tiga hari, kurasakan sebuah perkembangan.

Sejak awal perkenalan aku dan Shika sudah mengobrol – sedikit – tapi terpotong oleh guru yang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Salahnya kami berkenalan ketika bel masuk tiba. Dia mengenalkan dirinya, "Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru." Aku tau kok namanya. Dan meski aku yakin dia sudah tau namaku, aku tetap menyebutkan namaku. "Ino. Namikaze Ino."

Nomer telepon telah menjadi perkembangan terakhir. Dia tidak punya ponsel, tapi dia tidak keberatan memberikan nomer rumahnya. Aku pun memberikan nomerku. Dan pertama kali kami berbicara di telepon adalah Kamis malam kemarin. Meski hanya lima menit, aku puas mendengarkan suaranya yang seksi. Padahal suaranya serak karena dia batuk.

Sampai-sampai aku memberikan es krimku pada Naru, karena terlalu senang. Bahkan aku menaburkan sedikit multivitamin anak di atas es krim Dei, sesuai keinginan Dei yang aneh-aneh.

Sekarang Jumat malam. Shika akan menelepon aku lagi. Untuk itu sambil berpura-pura membaca buku, aku melirik telepon, aku menemani Naru dan Dei bermain Playstation. Sudah pukul setengah delapan. Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum pulang. Dan Sasori ada di teras depan, bermesraan dengan Temari, ceweknya, sekaligus teman sekelasku.

.

Okay, sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam.

Naru dan Dei sudah maju ke level berikutnya, dan bersiap melawan monster sesungguhnya. Melihat mereka memainkan karakter mereka di PS, lumayan menarik selama menunggu Shika meneleponku. Sasori dan Temari, sudah pinda ke ruang tamu. Dan dari desahan yang kudengar – kalau kulihat ntar jadi rate M – mereka sepertinya benar-benar bermesraan. Tak ada nama Sasori atau Temari kudengar dari mulut mereka hanya ada _Honey_ dan _Koi. _Nama baru mereka mungkin.

.

Sudah setengah sembilan. Naru sudah selesai bermain dan dia sibuk makan ramen yang baru saja aku buatkan. Sementara Dei masih asyik dengan PS-nya. Dia sedang bermain The Sims, dan sudah menyelesaikan sebuah rumah sederhana, membangun karakter baru, mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan prestasi baik, dan menjalin cinta. Aku benci sekali, ketika Dei memanggil taksi untuk berjalan-jalan di _downtown, _hanya untuk mencium karakter Sims cewek yang sedang lewat.

Sasori dengan gitarnya sedang bernyanyi dengan Temari. Mereka menyanyikan lagu _Your call _milik _Secondhand Serenade_.

_Waiting for your call, I'm Sick, call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

_I'm listening to the song we used to sing_

Liriknya sangat cocok untukku. _'Di mana kau Shika? Kenapa belum meneleponku juga?'_

Aku sendiri sudah membaca dua puluh tujuh majalah bekas yang di simpan di bawah meja samping sofa.

.

Setenga sembilan lebih dua puluh menit, telepon berdering. Aku berlari ke arah telepon dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo," sapaku.

**"Halo. Bisa bicara dengan Ino?"**

"Ini aku. Siapa ini?" Kurasa ini bukan suara Shika.

**"Sai. Masih ingat?"**

"Tentu, gimana kabarmu?"

**"Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu?"**

"Yaa… sama. Aku sehat-sehat aja. Tumben nelpon… tau dari mana nomer rumahku?"

**"Buku teleponnya Hinata. Yaa… aku iseng aja baca, terus jadi pingin nelpon kamu."**

Aku nyengir di depan telepon. Kenapa mesti nelepon sih? Aku lagi nunggu telepon dari Shika.

**"Besok nganterin Naru dan Dei nggak?"** tanyanya kalem.

"Ngng… nggak tau. Kalau Kaa-san nggak sibuk, Kaa-san yang nganterin. Tapi kalau Kaa-san sibuk, aku yang nganterin."

**"Yaah… padahal aku pengen ajak kamu main, sekalian ngelukis kamu."**

"Apa?"

**"Jalan-jalan. Kadang-kadang aku masih bingung sama jalan-jalan di Konoha. Kali aja kamu bisa nemenin aku, kalau mau nanti aku lukis kamu deh."**

"Oh, ya. Kadang-kadang aku juga bingung."

**"Atau aku jemput kamu aja di rumah sesudah makan siang? Kita jalan bareng abistu, gimana?" **katanya lagi.

"Ngng… aku belum ngecek jadwalku."

**"Kamu juga sibuk di hari Sabtu? Ngapain?"**

Aku menghembuskan napas. Rasanya nggak enak ngobrol sama Sai, sedangkan otakku tengah memikirkan Shika. Kenapa Sai yang muncul? "Aku nggak bilang sibuk, kan? Aku cuman belum ngecek jadwalku aja."

**"Jadi… sebenernya kamu bisa nggak?"**

"Aku hubungi kamu lagi, nanti. Okay? Naru udah manggil-manggil aku dari atas, nih!" dustaku.

**"Oh. Oke-oke. Aku tunggu ya. Sori kalau ganggu."**

Dan tanpa say good bye, aku langsung menutup telepon. Hatiku sedikit lega. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak begitu tenang menobrol dengan Sai. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Tapi aku tak tahu apa.

Jam sebelas malam, Naru dan Dei sudah tidur. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah pulang, dan kini sudah terlelap di kamar mereka. Sasori berada di kamarnya, namun aku masih mendengar petikan gitarnya. Sementara aku, di ruang tengah, menonton drama korea, dan menunggu telepon dari Shika. Dia belum meneleponku juga.

Sampai pagi datang, aku masih belum mendengar kabarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengirim email pada Sai dan mengiyakan ajakannya. Aku perlu _refreshing_, nih!

.

.

Sai juga sudah mengetahui rumahku. Alasannya tahu dari buku Hinata. Oh ya? Sebegitu murahkah Naru dan Dei memberikan alamat dan nomer telepon rumah kami pada Hinata? Aku tak mengira dia akan bisa sampai di rumahku, bahkan katanya tidak ada gangguan. Jadi, untuk apa mengajakku jalan yang katanya untuk mengenal jalan-jalan di Konoha?

Dia keren hari ini. Ia memakai kaos putih polos dan dilapisi dengan jaket hitam dengan motif garis merah di bagian bahu. Dan celana panjang hitam. Sepatunya hitam. Dan rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh natural.

"Nggak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyanya sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"Nggak. Emangnya kita mau ke mana? Nggak akan ke luar kota kan?"

"Ya… mungkin _handphone_ atau alat_ make up-_nya ketinggalan."

Aku tersenyum. "Kebetulan nggak," jawabku. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah meninggalkan barang-barang itu, bahkan untuk di bawa sekolah aku tak pernah lupa.

Sai membawaku ke taman Sakura. Bukan musim semi jadi tak ada bunga Sakura bermekaran di sini. Tapi pemandangannya cukup indah. Dan dia sudah tahu jalan pintas menuju ke sini, kukira dia kebingungan melewati jalan-jalan Konoha.

"Sai," kataku, kami sudah duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Semenjak turun dari mobil yang kulakukan hanya membuntuti ke mana pun dia pergi.

"Ya?" katanya. Dia sama sekali tak menolehku, dan aku tak suka jika seperti ini.

"Aku belum terlalu kenal sama kamu. Bisa kamu ceritakan, kamu tuh sebenernya gimana?"

Sai menoleh sebentar padaku dan tersenyum. Oke. Kurasa ini bukan acara menemani Sai mengelilingi Konoha. Mulai kurasakan Sai memiliki niat lain di dalam senyumnya.

"Apa makanan favorit kamu?" tanyaku. Keheningan itu membuatku gerah. Dia sibuk melukis tanpa sedikit pun bertutur kata. Entah apa yang dilukisnya.

Dia menolehku sekilas. "Ngng… aku suka… pizza. Dengan keju."

"Aku suka pear dan apel," kataku, "dan aku nggak terlalu suka pizza, itu membuatku gemuk. Yeah, apalagi dengan keju. Berlemak sekali.

"Kalau buah-buahan aku sih suka jeruk," dan itu mengingatkanku pada Naru.

Dan keheningan kembali menyesapi kamu. Aku memainkan rumput di sekitarku.

"Kamu suka olah raga apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku paling seneng sepak bola, dan aku paling seneng sama MU."

Dalam kamusku, MU adalah Miss Universe. Tapi aku tak tahu MU-nya Sai adalam Manchester United.

"Oh, Nii-san ku juga suka sepak bola. Kadang-kadang kita berebutan channel antara sepak bola dan _fashion_. Aku suka melihat gaya fasion hollywood. Aku suka katy perry. Dia keren."

Sai tersenyum. "Kakakmu suka tim apa?"

Gawat. Dia tidak suka dengan topik kewanitaanku. "Entahlah… mungkin AC Milan." Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu tim apa yang Sasori-nii sukai. Aku benar-benar buta sepak bola.

Harusnya Sai menanyakan kenapa Demi Lovato nggak pernah nyaman sama bentuk tubuhnya, bahkan pernah masuk rumah sakit dan menjalani _rehab_ karena masalah _eating disoder_ dan mengontrol emosi. Padahal menurutku tubuhnya keren.

"Aku suka MU karena bla… bla… bla… bla…"

_Kami-sama_, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sai katakan. Gara-gara aku menanyakan olah raga favoritnya saja, sekarang dia berceramah tentang sepak bola dan segala sejarahnya. Dia baru saja berbicara tentang inggris, dan dia menyebutkan nama David Beckham. Oke, aku tidak tahu sedang apa David Beckham di inggris. Yang kutahu dari inggris hanyala Pangeran Wiliam yang baru saja menikah dengan seorang wanita bernama Kate. Apakah David Beckham kenal dengan Pangeran William?

"Begitu lah. Jadi aku gagal ketemu David Beckham di Inggris. Mungkin belum rezekinya. Jadi… apa olahraga favoritemu?" katanya. Akhirnya pembahasan tentang sepak bola berakhir.

"Aku lebih senang joging, tapi aku belum tahun ada atlit joging dan kejuaraannya."

Dan kini dia sibuk membahas tentang lukisan. Aku makin tak mengerti. Dia bilang dia suka dengan Masashi Kishimoto, tapi sebentar… memang dia pelukis ya? Dia bukannya penulis komik Naruto yang terkenal itu? Dan karena komik itu nama-nama keluargaku sebagian besar di ambil dari sana.

Karena aku semakin tak mengerti, aku melihat lukisan Sai. Dia melukis seorang gadis dengan poni panjang ke depan dan rambut diikat ponytail dengan warna rambut pirang dengan mata biru. Sedang tertawa lepas dan dikelilingi pohon Sakura. Tunggu… bukankah itu aku?

"Bukankah itu aku?"

"Memang," dia tersenyum menatapku, "kan aku sudah janji untuk melukismu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai kau boleh membawanya pulang."

"_Arigato_._"_

.

.

Malamnya, aku menelepon Sasuke. Entah mengapa harus Sasuke, tapi aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan seseorang malam ini.

"Aku butuh temen," desahku. Aku kesepian.

**"Aku ke rumah kamu sekarang?"**

"Eh, nggak usah. Aku cuman butuh temen ngobrol lewat telepon aja. Lagian sekarang udah malem, entar kamu dimarahin kalau keluar rumah."

**"Nggak bakal ada yang marahin aku. Aku kan ngekos. Nggak ada yang marahin aku kalau pulang malem, terus pulang sampe pagi juga."**

"Aku lagi bete."

**"Kenapa? Biasanya kamu berisik."**

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Enak saja, aku nggak berisik tau! Ada cowok ngajak aku kencan. Tapi dia ngebahas bola waktu kita kencan, dan aku nggak suka bola. Waktu lukisannya sudah selesai dia juga masih ngebahas bola. Bahkan ketika sampe rumahku, dia masih ngebahas gimana bentuknya bola dan apa warnanya. Aku bete. Aku nggak dikasih kesempatan untuk ngebahas apapun yang aku suka."

**"Aku suka bola, tapi aku nggak terobsesi untuk ngomongin keseluruhan bola sama orang-orang. Tenang aja. Jadi… kamu pingin ngebahas apa?"**

"Nggak. Nggak usah. Entar kamu nggak mau denger?"

**"Nggak apa-apa. Aku lagi santai kok. Kalau mau ngebahas apa pun itu, meski masalah cewek, aku ngedengerin kok. Walaupun mungkin aku nggak tau banyak…"**

Aku tersenyum. "Miss Universe?"

**"Apa yang mau kamu bahas?"**

Dan obrolan kami pun berlanjut. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya sesekali, dan aku yakin dia mendengarkan. Sudah satu jam aku menelepon Sasuke dan yang kami bahas hanya tentang Miss Universe, dan sedikit nyerempet sampe Miss World bahkan Miss Intercontinetal. Dia benar-benar mendengarkanku.

Kulihat Tou-san muncul dari balik tangga, dan memperhatikanku. Rasanya aku terlalu lama mengobrol di telepon. Segera aku mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Ngng… Sasuke. Kayaknya udah malem. Udah dulu ya nelponnya?"

**"Hn. Tentu. Kenapa?"**

"Udah kelamaan nih, nggak enak sama kamu."

**"Nggak apa-apa. Aku seneng kamu ngeluangin waktu buat nelpon aku. Biasanya kamu sibuk ngurusin Dob… eh Naru dan Dei. Eh mereka ke rumahnya Tsunade-sama ya? Kok nggak kedengeran?"**

"Mereka udah tidur. Nggak apa-apa kan aku nelpon kamu barusan kelamaan? Ngebahas yang kamu nggak ngerti."

**"Nggak apa-apa. Tenag aja. Udah di bilang aku lagi nggak ngapa-ngapain. Kamu mau bahas tetangga-tetangga kamu yang aku nggak kenal pun. Aku bakal dengerin."**

Dan kami berdua tertawa. Telepon dapat dihentikan bebrapa saat kemudian, setelah Sasuke akhirnya mengucapkan selamat malam dengan lembut untukku.

.

Hari Kamis minggu depannya adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Aku dan Shika memiliki waktu berdua, mengobrol di kantin. Aku tak sanggup menahan dadaku yang berdegup tak karuan mengobrol dengan orang yang kupuja selama ini.

Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang kubicarakan dengan Shika. Yang kutahu matanya begitu indah, senyumnya, rambutnya, aku tak sanggup mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Aku begitu terpesona.

Oh ya, hari Senin sebelumnya, aku membeli kalung rantai dengan berlian membentuk huruf I menggantung di tengahnya. Begitu aku memberikannya kepada Shika, dia melepas kalung lamanya, dan langsung memakai kalung pemberianku.

"Bagus," katanya.

.

Hari Sabtu aku mengantarkan lagi Naru dan Dei ke tempat lesnya. Saat itu aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan Shika, karena Shika meneleponku tadi pagi, jadi aku masih kangen suaranya. Namun aku malah bertemu lagi dengan Sai.

"Ino! Kaa-san kamu sibuk ya?" katanya.

"Ya, Kaa-san harus ke kampus, jadi aku nganterin Naru dan Dei ke tempat les."

Keadaan berubah tak mengenakan. Nada bicara Sai tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Ino, Aku mau… minta maaf," katanya pelan.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Minggu kemarin. Aku terlalu banyak ngomongin bola di depan kamu. Pasti kamu risih ngedengernya?"

Aku menggeleng. "No problem," dustaku.

"Oya?"

"Ya, kenapa nggak? Lagian aku ngerti kok, kamu pasti nggak mau kalau aku mulai ngebahas lipstik atau _blush on_, bukan?"

Sai tertawa. "Ya, tapi… aku ngerasa nggak enak aja. Seminggu aku mikirin kamu. Aku taku kamu marah sama aku gara-gara aku cuman ngebahas bola dan nggak ngebiarin kamu ngomong sedikit pun."

Aku tersenyum. Aku seneng dia mau mengakui kesalahannya. "Bener kok. Bukan masalah," kataku.

"Jadi kamu maafin aku?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat kepalanya, dan dia memakai lagi topi dariku. Sebenernya di simpan dimana sih? Sasuke aja setiap hari pake _sweater_ dariku terus ke sekolah. Dan aku yakin itu sangat panas, karena aku saja nggak bakal kuat make _sweater_ di musim panas seperti ini.

"Sebenernya aku mau ngomong…" tiba-tiba Sai berhenti cukup lama.

"Ngomong apa?"

"Ah, nggak. Nggak jadi,"

"Udah ngomong aja. Kenapa?"

Sai menggaruk dulu kepalanya, dan mencoba menatapku. "Sebenarnya aku… aku mau ngomong… kalau aku… lebih suka Michael Owen daripada David Beckham."

_'Argghh! Sai mulai lagi membicarakan tentang BOLA? Kenapa harus bola lagi?'_

.

Beruntung sekali aku ada janji dengan Sasuke untuk berkunjung ke kosannya. Jadi, aku bisa menolak segala jenis ajakan kencan Sai. Tentu saja, aku bilang pada Sai aku harus buru-buru pulang bukan alasan yang sejujurnya. Aku jadi muak terhadap sepak bola. Entahlah… mungkin jika Shika yang berceramah tentang sepak bola, aku nggak apa-apa. Tapi Sai sepertinya sudah dicetak dalam kamusku, _tidak cocok jika membicarakan bola,_ karena dia memberikan kesan buruk terhadap sepak bola padaku.

Aku sampai di tempat kos Sasuke setengah jam kemudian dari tempat les bahasa Inggris. Katanya kalau Naru dan Dei mau ikut, bawa aja. Ya udah. Rumahku kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali Sasori.

Tempat kosnya tidak sulit kutemukan, apalagi Sasuke udah nongrok bersama motornya, di depan jalan kecil dekat tempat kosnya. Dia memakai celana pendek berwarna biru dengan motif ombak, dan _sweater _hijau dariku.

Hellooooo… Konoha siang ini sangat amat panas. Kenapa bisa dengan nyaman memakai _sweater_-ku? Aku mengerti jika pagi Sasuke memakai ke sekolah, karena pagi udara lumayan sejuk. Tapi siang-siang gini? Bahkan aku aja yang pake _tanktop_ tipis masih kegerahan.

"Ikutin aku," katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia menaiki motornya dan melaju di depanku. Aku dengan mobil Kaa-san membuntutinya dari belakang. Naru dan Dei melongokkan kepalanya di jendela dan menyoraki Sasuke. Dasar bandel!

"NARU-DEI! Kalian duduk! Bahaya ngeluarin kepala dari jendela," pekiku pada mereka.

"Ah, Nee-chan kampungan," kata Naru. Dia makin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Jadinya aku harus memelankan kecepatan agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Bukannya kampungan, tapi bahaya! Gimana kalau kalian jatuh?"

"Kalau kita jatuh, ya kebawah jatuhnya un," balas Dei.

Dasar bocah-bocah licik! Untung saja sudah sampai. Dan aku menghentikan mobilku.

Tempat kos Sasuke lumayan besar. Bentuknya seperti rumah di depannya, tapi di bagian belakang, berderet beberapa kamar kos mirip kamar motel. Di sini kos-kosan khusus mahasiswa dan pelajar. Kebanyakan yang berasal dari desa lain atau pinggiran Konoha. Yang memerlukan waktu lebih dari sejam untuk sampai sekolah. Tapi yang aku tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke ngekos?

"Rumahku pindah ke LA, karena ada urusan bisnis keluarga. Dan aku disuruh pindah sekolah. Tapi aku nggak mau. Aku pingin nyelesain sekolah di sini," jawabnya saat aku bertanya.

Kamar Sasuke ada di paling ujung. Ini adalah kamar paling besar. Memang benar. Bahkan kurasa, ini bukan kamar kos. Ini lebih mirip apartemen mini.

Luasnya enam kali delapan meter, sangat rapi, dan bersih, dan aku mencium wangi mint. Sangat maskulin. Ada sebuah pintu dekat lemari baju besar dari kayu, itu pintu menuju kamar mandi. Ranjang untuk satu orang di letakkan di pojok, dan selimut terlipat rapi. Lalu ada dapur mini dekat meja laptop, dan sebuah lemari es mini di atas konter. Ada dua macam gitar dan sebuah organ di sampingnya. Lalu televisi dengan peralatan _sound speaker _dan VCD dan DVD-nya, ada Wii dan PS3 di sebelahnya. Wow… ini apartemen. Bukan tempat kos.

"Sori berantakan," katanya.

_What?_ Berantakan? Kalau ini berantakan, lalu bagaimana rapinya?

Naru langsung mengambil satu gitar dan memetiknya asal. Sementara Dei berlari menuju televisi, menyalakannya, dan memilih-milih DVD di rak bawahnya.

"Mau minum apa?" tawar Sasuke. Dia sudah ada di dapur mininya.

"Ah, nggak usah," kataku.

"Aku pingin susu!" pekik Naru. Dia berlari ke arah dapur mini, meninggalkan gitarnya begitu saja, dan menaiki konter.

"Tapi di sini nggak ada susu anak-anak, Dobe." Kata Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut duren Naru.

"Susu itu juga nggak apa-apa," Naru menunjuk kotak susu L-Men, susu yang bisa membuat tubuh cowok lebih kekar dan atletis.

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke – malu. Mungkin karena aku sebagai cewek melihat dia memiliki susu seperti itu. Kurasa ini membuatnya seperti tidak mampu membentuk badannya sendiri. Tapi bagiku nggak apa-apa kok, bukannya dengan minum itu badan cowok terlihat lebih seksi? Aku sih setuju aja.

"Itu… ngng… bukan punya Nii-san… itu punya temen, kebetulan nitip di sini. Kamu tunggu di sini aja, kakak ke luar dulu buat beli susu."

"Eeeh… nggak usah repot-repot aku bawa susu kok," kataku – aku memang terbiasa membawa susu ketika berpergian bersama Naru.

"Hn… bisa bawa susunya ke sini? Naru mau susu rasa apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naru.

"Susu rasa ramen."

"Naru! Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh!" seruku.

Naru menunduk kecewa. "Ya udah… rasa vanilla aja…"

"Rasanya deket sini ada kedai ramen enak. Nanti Nii-san bliin."

"Sasuke, nggak usah repot-repot."

"_No problem, _Ino. Kasian dia pingin ramen."

"Iya nih, punya Nee-chan pelit," omel Naru.

"Hei, BAKA! Siapa yang pelit? Kamu aja yang minta aneh-aneh!" seruku.

Sasuke tertawa, dan melerai kami. "Udah, nanti aku turun bliin ramen. Dei mau minum apa?"

Dei sedang asyik menonton Harry Potter terbaru, Dei menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mau minum apa?"

"Minum?" Gam memutar otak. "Wiski aja, un."

"HEI! JANGAN YANG ANEH-ANEH DONG!" pekikku kesal. "Dei… di sini nggak ada wiski. Seandainya ada pun kamu nggak boleh minum. Udah gede sekalipun, kamu tetep nggak boleh."

Dei merengut. "Ya udah, jus tomat aja, un."

"Kalau itu ada," kata Sasuke. Dia langsung membuka lemari esnya dan mengambil sebotol jus tomat siap sedia. Aku menghampiri dapur mininya, dan apa yang kutemukan? Banyak buah tomat dan…

"Pear?" gumamku.

"Hn, kamu mau? Ambil aja. Ngeliat buah ini di supermarket, aku inget kamu. Jadi aku langsung beli."

"Waaah, makasih. Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Semuanya juga boleh."

.

Sejenak ketika Sasuke membeli ramen, aku mulai menyelidik kamar kosan ini. Tidak kutemukan _diary_ di meja belajar. Hanya buku-buku dan beberapa majalah. Tapi aku sempat menemukan foto-fotoku. Sepertinya Saske berbakat dalam Fotografi, terbukti dari hasil fotonya yang keren.

Ramen datang dan Naru langsung menyerbu Sasuke. Aku memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke lumayan ramah dengan Naru dan Dei, beda sekali dengan di sekolah yang selalu _stay cool_.

Kesempatan mengobrolku dengan Sasuke hanya datang beberapa menit kemudian. Ketika Naru dan Dei bermain PS.

"Jadi… kamu punya kakak?"

_'Sekarang ia ingin mengetahui keluargaku.'_

.

Bermain di rumah Sasuke, berakhir dengan jalan-jalan ke mall. Naru rewel minta digendong Sasuke, dan Dei menganggap itu keren. Jadi dua-duanya rewel minta digendong. Tapi aku berhasil mengancamnya, sehingga mereka tak sampai digendong Sasuke. Aku nggak bisa bayangin Sasuke gendong dua bocah setan kayak mereka.

Kami sampai di restauran Italy dan memesan seloyang Pizza. Sambil melihat orang-orang bermain _ice-skating_.

"Aku pingin main itu," pinta Naru.

"Nggak _sweetheart_, itu khusus enam tahun ke atas," kataku bohong.

"Jadi, aku bisa masuk? Aku kan sudah enam tahun!"

"Enam tahun ke atas, mulai angka tujuh dan seterusnya. Bukan dari angka enam."

"Kenapa harus enam tahun sih?" gerutu Naru.

"Peraturannya akan berubah sesuai bertambahnya umur kamu," kataku bercanda.

"Jadi kalau aku tujuh tahun, entar peraturannya berubah jadi _tujuh tahun_ ke atas?" Aku mengangguk. "Nee-chan boong! Masa peraturannya berubah tiap Naru ulang tahun."

"Sebab kalau kamu diizinin masuk, takutnya es di situ bukannya kamu pakai meluncur, tapi kamu makan."

"Siapa bilang? Aku mau main ninja-ninjaan kok!'

"Iya, dan misinya menghancurkan monster es kan?"

Naru cemberut. Dia marah. Dia tidak mau makan pizza-nya, dan hanya melihatnya saja. Dei, anak itu sedang mengunya pizza dengan mulut penuh. Tentu saja, pizza yang ada di dalam mulutnya bukan pizzanya saja. Ada jatahku dan Sasuke juga.

.

Sekarang kamu sudah ada di arena permainan. Dua bocah kembar itu sedang sibuk menghabiskan saldo dari kartu mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan aku dan Sasuke asyiik mengobrol.

"Nee-chan, pacaran terus kerjanya!" Naru tiba-tiba muncul diantara kami. "Aku pingin main basket. Bantuin dong!"

Aku dan Sasuke tersenyum. "Sini, Nii-san gendong!" ujar Sasuke, sambil menggendong Naru di atas bahunya.

Sementara Dei, dia kelihatan sedang mengobrol dengan anak cewek sebayanya. Itu bukan Hinata, bukan juga teman sekolahnya.

"Jadi… Tayuya… nama kamu bagus sekali. Seperti nama pesulap un," kata Dei. Aduh seharusnya. Kenapa pesulap sih? Nggak ada pesulap bernama Tayuya. Pling banter Uya.

Tayuya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sori aku hanya bercanda…" kata Dei sambil tertawa kecil. Dan Tayuya ikut tertawa. Aduh, untung tertawa. Kalau aku sih tersinggung. Disamain sama Uya Kuya, siapa juga yang nggak tersinggung?

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Tayuya.

"Aku Deidara, orang lain memanggilku Dei. Aku punya saudara kembar tapi dia jelek. Tidak seperti aku _cute_. Aku punya Nee-chan yang pelit. Tou-san ku keren, makannya aku juga keren, un."

Aduuh, nih bocah sok keren banget sih! Kalau Naru jelek, seharusnya kamu juga jelek. Kamu kan saudara kembarnya. DAN KENAPA AKU DISEBUT PELIT?

"Wah kereen." Tayuya bertepuk tangan. Bocah cewek berambut merah dan bergaun putih. Terlihat manis dengan wajah polosnya. Tapi sebenernya, orang tuanya mana sih?

"Jadi apa hobi kamu, un?" tanya Dei.

"Aku suka bermain seruling."

"Oh… ya. Aku juga suka, tapi lebih suka membuat peledak, un."

SOK! Megang seruling saja dia belum pernah.

"Jadi kamu bisa main seruling, un?" tanya Dei.

"Iya… kamu mau jadi teroris ya?"

"Mungkin, kamu mau kencan denganku? Aku akan membawamu ke Paris Hilton, un."

Rupanya Dei memang benar-benar pengacau.

"Aku nggak begitu suka Paris Hilton. Terlalu kotak. Aku suka Teri Hatcher dan Eva Longoria."

Rupanya Tayuya jauh lebih pintar dari Dei.

"Apa itu Eva Longaria?"

"Ohh… itu nama tempat persinggahan kakeku di Hongaria."

_Bruuuk!_ Aku hampir terjengakang ke belakang, membuat beberapa orang menolehku. Seharusmua Eva Longaria itu pameran Gabrielle Solis di _Deperate Houswives!_ Mana ada sih, nama tempat persinggahan Eva Longaria di Hongaria.

"Nee-cha nguping!' seru Dei. Dia ikut melihatku.

"Oh, hai… Nee-chan nggak nguping kok… Nee-chan cuman lewat trus kepeleset."

.

.

Setelah keluar dari arena bermain, aku minta izin ke toilet, sedangkan Sasuke, Naru dan Dei langsung menuju toko buku. Toilet lumayan sepi. Tapi tebak siapa yang kutemui ketika sedang bercermin di cermin di atas wastafel toilet ini? Si cewek aneh yang ngakunya peramal yang nggak jelas pernah mempromosikan jaket hijau atau buah pear.

"Hai! Masih ingat aku?" tanyanya sambil memoles bibir dengan _lipgloss_.

"Oh yeah. Kenapa mesti lupa? Kamu kan yang punya banyak pekerjaan?"

"Namaku Konan," katanya. Dia langsung menggeser tubuhnya mendekatiku. Jujur aku agat takut dengannya.

"Oh, kau—ngng—Konan, Dectective Konan?" kataku. Dan dia tertawa keras. Si Konan peramal itu sampai terduduk dilantai. Sesaat seteah ia reda dari tertawa dan berdiri lagi di sampingku. "Aku suka kok, Dectective Conan." Dan dia cekikikan.

"Udah deh. Lupain aja Ino, entar aku main ke rumahmu ya? Aku pingin ngeramal kamu."

"Dari mana kamu tau namaku, 'Ino'?

"Udah aku bilang aku peramal, kan?"

Oke. Mungkin benar, dia memang cenayang. Tapi apa urusannya cenayang Konan ini dengan kehidupanku?

Konan berdiri tenang di depan kaca, dan tersenyum simpul. "Bakal ada tiga cowok yang masuk ke kehidupan kamu. Yang pertama adalah cowok yang kamu cintai. Yang kedua adalah cowok yang mencintai kamu. Dan yang ketiga adalah cowok yang selalu ditakdirkan ketemu kamu meski kamu nggak mau ketemu sama dia. Cowok ketiga pun nggak akan ketemu kamu, kalau takdirnya emang nggak ketemu kamu. _Everything has its rules._"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Konan sedang memasang mascara tipis. "_So_?" Aku tidak mengerti masudnya.

"Ya, jadi intinya ada tiga cowok yang bakal masuk ke kehidupan kamu. Cowok yang kamu cintai. Cowok yang mencintai kamu. Dan cowok yang menjadi takdir kamu." ulangnya.

"Iya. Jadi?"

"Jadi, semuanya bagus. Cowok satu-dua-tiga, aku rasa sudah mulai masuk kehidupan kamu. Kamu udah ngerasa mereka masuk?" Kini ia menatapku.

Aku memutar otak (?). " Jadi, siapa mereka? Cowok yang masuk ke kehidupanku – maksudnya, kamu kan peramal, tau dong siapa mereka?"

Konan hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Aku bisa ngeliat siapa cowok itu dalam terawanganku. Tapi aku nggak tau nama mereka. Entar kalau udah sampai rumah, sebutin di atas kertas cowok-cowok yang masuk kehidupan kamu dua minggu terakhir, terus masukin sesuai katagori."

"Semua cowok?"

"Ya? Kenapa nggak? Aku telepon deh, kalo kamu udah beres. Entar kita ngobrol lagi. Eh… aku mesti cabut nih, ada yag nungguin aku di parkiran. See you…"

"Cowok kamu?"

"Bukan. Aku nggak kenal dia. Tapi dalam terawanganku kita bakal tubrukan. Aaaah, cowoknya cakep pake perching. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa kenalan."

"jadi… kamu butuh emailku?" tawarku.

"Nggak usah aku udah punya."

"Hey—dari ma…"

"Aku peramal, _babe_."

.

Dan tau siapa berikutnya yang aku temui setelah keluar dari toilet sebelum sampai di toko buku?

Sai.

Aku bertabrakan dengannya di depan arena bermain. Dia membawa kantong plastic berwarna putih… penuh dengan alat lukis.

"Hey! Katanya mau main ke kosan temen?" tanyanya.

"Oh. Itu. Aku emang ke sana. Tapi sekarang, aku dan temenku itu langsung main ke sini.

"Sama Naru-Dei?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, ya udah aku pergi dulu ada yang nungguin."

"Aku juga."

Dan kami berpisah.

Meski hanya sesaat pertemuan itu, aku akan memasukkan Sai pada daftar _tiga cowok kategori yang akan masuk kehidupanku_ sesuai saran Konan peramal itu. Tapi jangan pernah mengganggap aku mempercayainya! Aku hanya melihat ini seagai permainan menarik saja… bagus. Aku ingin segera pulang dan memulai permainan ini. Sepertinya menarik.

Sasuke sedang menarik Dei dari suatu tempat. Aku melihat itu sebagai keributan, makannya aku langsung menghampiri.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

Sasuke melepas tangan Dei, dan mendesah, "Dei ingin beli komik Icha-Icha Paradise."

"APA?"

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

Vaneela : author juga suka SasuIno di sini, author gg mau Sasuke yang terlalu dingin :D

Dan untuk typo(s) gomen, author udah berusaha ngurangin typo tapi kayaknya ini udah jadi penyakit T.T

Yukina Lupapassword, Chika Chichi : Ini udah update :D

Dan untuk typo(s) gomen, author udah berusaha ngurangin typo tapi kayaknya ini udah jadi penyakit T.T

Saqee-chan, bebCWIB uchiHaruno : Ini udah update :D

Chesee-chan : Iya itu konan. Ino? Liat aja :D

* * *

><p><em>Pertama-tama mohon maaf karena update lelet, kedua karena banyak typo (s) saya jarang edit ulang fic soalnya (males :D)<em>

_Ketiga karena bales gg PM, saya lagi masalah sama akunnya._

_And big thanks for readers baik yang review maupun silent :D_

_NB : Vanella author salah ketik nama ._. sudah author perbaiki :D_

**Apakah fic ini cukup memuaskan?**

**Saya rasa yang chap sebelumnya kurang bagus**

**#dikit yang review soalnya T.T**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
